


Fertile

by Susinko



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Ownership, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susinko/pseuds/Susinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito had been planning this for so very long, waiting until the first tantalizing scent of heat came from the object of his desire before he could make Len his.  And Len WOULD be his, willing or not.  Rin could be a problem but not if he took her too.  After all, we all have needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One: Making Him Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This interesting piece of fiction came to me in a nightmare. I want to give some warnings that I probably should have when I first posted this. This piece contains the following possible triggers. 
> 
> Kaito being a violently dangerous pedophile asshole  
> Underage nonconsensual sex  
> Forced sex (at first anyway)  
> Violence  
> Physical, mental, emotional, child and sexual abuse  
> Sad little children  
> Sibling incest
> 
> It's also sexually explicit and I love to describe things. You've been warned. This is all from Kaito's point of view and how he personally sees things. Just clearing up any confusion. If you're still here, please enjoy!

“I knew it.” That's the only thought I could keep in my head during our band's practice. I had always had the suspicion that Len Kagamine was a very rare fertile male, a male that could be made pregnant by anal sex from another male. The small petite stature, the delicate features, the sweet high voice, all gave it away. I could tell you all about the biology that makes it possible, but frankly I don't care at the moment. All I can think abut is the sweet intoxicating smell coming from the beautiful, happy, laughing boy. I'm on autopilot all during practice, watching the golden hair, those haunting crystal blue eyes, the cheerful little spirit. I have to have him, have to take him, have to breed with him, have to make him mine. My only other thought is how I am grateful that I'm the only other male in our group. I didn't want a fight with another male over the sweet boy, but I'd do what I'd have to in order to keep him.

 

It's easy to get him to agree to come over to my house after practice, harder to get him away from his ever present twin. But I don't need Rin today, only that beautiful boy. I take her to the side and suggest that I want to talk to her brother about guy things like hot girls and she wrinkles her nose at the thought and says she'll pass. I suggest that she should go with Miku and do some shopping to which she readily agrees. Rin won't be so agreeable tomorrow when they find out what I've done to Len, but that's a problem for later.

Len's large blue eyes widen in surprise when I tell him that his twin won't be joining us. I tell him my excuse about Miku and shopping as we get into my car and buckle up. He doesn't care much for shopping he says and looks up at me with those beautiful trusting eyes and smiles, causing me to almost back up into a parked car. God, I want him so bad.

We pull up to my large and secluded house and I hurry Len up to my bedroom, barely giving the small stature boy time to take off his shoes. He takes in my large king sized bed and other furnishings and then turns to me when he hears the sound of me shutting and locking the door, his beautiful head cocked at an inquisitive angle. He says something in his sweet melodic voice, but I am too lost in my haze and don't care what it is. The angelic sight before me, coupled with that intoxicating scent advertising his fertile state making me blind to anything else. I can no longer hold myself back. 

His expression changes to confusion as I lung forward and grab a hold of his clothing and then it changes to horror as I brutally rip them from his body. He's saying something else, sobbing really, as I bodily throw his small delicate body onto my bed, but again, I'm blind to anything but my own pulsing need. My own clothing is quickly shed as I pounce on the teen as he scrambles off the mattress and runs toward the locked bedroom door. It's not even a fight, my strength against his and I easily gain control over him once more. I grab both wrists in one hand and haul him back onto the bed with me. I catch a look of his terrified tear streaked face as I roughly turn him onto his stomach and force him on to his hands and knees. I only have patience for the barest preparation of his sweet puckered entrance before it's gone and I grab his small hips and thrust my own own hard a few times and sheath my penis balls deep into his wonderfully warm insides. I barely notice his screams of agony as I pant, my mind screaming at me to thrust, to fuck the little bastard until I had impregnated him. Only the sheer tightness and harsh friction kept me from coming immediately. 

And he really was tight, leaving no doubt to his previously virginal state. Although with him being so young and this being his first heat, I really wasn't surprised. Then again, with his beautiful looks and body, I also kind of was. “MINE”, screamed my mind. “I know”, I howl back as I pull out and thrust back into that hot little hole. I tune out the beautiful boy's sobbing, my bruising grip on his hips keeping him still and in place. I'm lost in the sensations of pure bliss and the rightness of my mating with this golden haired child as the friction slowly eases. My sense of here and now gradually returns when I hear Len sobbing my name, over and over. 

“Please! Kaito! Please stop! Please! It hurts! Please, stop! Kaito! You're hurting me!”, my little angel pleads to me. 

I stop my thrusting and finally notice that it's blood that has been lubricating his little bowels, blood that has eased my passage in and out of his little body. The realization sobers me some because I don't want to hurt my little unwilling partner. I carefully ease out of his torn small passage and the boy sobs with relief, but I'm not done with him. I haven't cum and inseminated him yet and his sweet pheromones threaten to take my sanity once more. 

“Stay like that”, I order the teen, giving his little hips, which have already begun to show deep purple and green bruises, a warning squeeze. He gasps at the pain and his already quivering body starts to shake even harder.

“Please Kaito! I don't want this! It hurts so much. I want to go home!”, Len begs, fighting to talk while he sobs uncontrollably. 

I ignore him, digging in my night stand until I find my pump bottle of lube. He has staid in place like a good boy so I give his little sweet butt a pat as I directly insert the pump nozzle into his red and weeping asshole. He gives a little squeal of pain but stills as I give one of his hips a warning squeeze. I pump the bottle a few times until I'm sure I've liberally coated his insides with the soothing slick liquid before I remove it and replace it with my penis. This time it only takes a little effort to shove my full length back inside the boy's warm body. He begs me again to stop, but the ragged edge to his pain is gone and with this new silky smoothness, I couldn't stop even if I had wanted to. After a few more minutes of pure pleasure, I cum with a shout, feeling nothing but sheer pleasure and a sense of completion, filling the little body beneath me with my seed. I collapse on top of the beautiful child, resting and loving the sensation of Len's body beneath mine.

He's still crying hard when I finally pull out and clutch his small body to mine. I realize as I fall into a content sleep that his little penis had never became hard during our coupling.

 

I awaken slowly in a euphoric haze and dimly register that the sun has begun to set by the amount of light shining through my window. I turn my attention to the warm little bundle in my arms, still clutched tightly to my body. Hurt, broken and pain filled crystal blue eyes look back up into mine. I lean my face down to smell that beautiful hair, loving his wonderful personal scent along with that maddening scent of a fertile male that still clings to the golden strands. I'm still rather horny so I decide I'm going to fuck the kid a second time to make sure I've done my job correctly. 

I gently roll Len over onto his back easily. Apparently our earlier mating has worn all the fight right out out of him. He shudders when he sees me pick up the bottle of lube that had lain forgotten at the foot of my bed and he turns those huge blue eyes back to me, his face a picture of pure misery.

“Please Kaito. Not again. Please. I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me any more.”, he says in a frightened and shaking voice. 

He doesn't sound fourteen right now, but rather more like a child much younger. That really isn't going to help him at all and in fact, makes it much worse. We all have needs after all. I ignore him as I gently insert a lube covered fingertip into his injured bottom. I really should have done this when I'd started so he wouldn't be so scared and injured right now. Well, less scared and less injured anyway. He really was so very small. I insert another finger and start to gently widen his little passage so that this time there would be less pain and less tearing. I can see when he finally realizes that nothing he says or does is going to prevent me from taking him again. His eyes seem to dull and he heaves out a broken sigh and turns his head to the side. I finish the preparations and grab his legs and pull him to me, those thin legs raised against my chest so that my crotch is flush with his cute little ass. I loved this position as it allowed me to watch the expressions on his sweet innocent face while I fucked the boy senseless.

“My tummy hurts.”, Len whispers dully.

I pause as his innocent words cut through my lust filled haze. I'm really not surprised that he hurts with the pounding I gave him a few hours before. I decide to give him some comfort because I do love the little boy so very much. I've loved him since Miku and I first discovered his and his twin's musical talent at the sweet age of ten. But he never would have survived what I was doing now back then.

“I know you do sweetheart, but I need to do this/”, I say to Len as kindly as I can as I start to fondle his beautiful but unresponsive genitals. A sweet little gasp of pleasure and surprise comes from my beautiful boy and forces Len's attention back onto me.

“I need to do this so I can make a baby with you.”, I continue, still stroking his genitals lovingly. I can tell that he's fighting it, but he's starting to respond, his penis slowly becoming erect and hard.

“Baby?”, Len asked, his eyes confused and afraid. He's fully hard now and I add some lube to my hand and start to pump him. The teen instinctively arches up into my grip with a gasp.

I use my other hand to guide myself to his sweet little hole again and he freezes, tensing at the feeling of my penis pushing against his entrance. “Don't tense.”, I order, but I push into his body before he can understand what I've told him. I don't think I can wait much longer.

He grunts in pain at the intrusion and starts to struggle to get away from me again. I give his penis a harsh squeeze that causes him to scream in pain but he stills. I start to thrust in and out of his sweet body, trying and mostly failing at trying to be more gentle.

“No one told you?”, I grunt as I start to get lost in my pleasure again. The kid's body was practically made to be fucked, it felt so good. “You're a breeding male. You're one of the lucky ones that gets to be a mommy.”

My sweet little boy just looks up at me in hazed confusion as pleasure started to overwhelm his fear as I continued to pump his penis in time with my thrusts. I couldn't remember if I'd found his prostate last time but it was imperative that I found it this time. I needed to cum as close to the organ as I could because this is where the membrane of the intestines was designed to let sperm pass through into the oviducts in order to fertilize the egg.

“I suppose they were trying to keep you safe.”, I shakily laugh as I reposition myself and continue to thrust. A sudden stiffening and gasping from below me informed me that I had indeed found the correct spot in the other's body. I start to thrust faster, making sure I hit that spot with every movement. Len starts to buck his hips up into mine, wanting and needing to feel that wonderful pleasure. 

“As if not knowing would keep people like me from sensing your first heat.”, I gasp as I give his penis a few more furious jerks before Len comes, beautiful blue eyes wide while he gasps and moans wildly from his first orgasm. His cum splatters all over his chest and my hand and the sight sends me over the edge. I grip his leg brutally as I cum in a blinding wave of ecstasy. If I thought my last time had been full of pleasure, it paled in comparison to what I felt now. It felt like I was in heaven for eternity before I finally came down off my orgasmic high, still spurting deep inside the other male's body.

I collapse on the golden-haired body beneath me again but this time Len stayed still as we both recovered from our orgasms. Once more, I felt exhausted but exhilarated, knowing that if the boy didn't become pregnant in the next few hours, it wouldn't be from anything I hadn't done. I roll off of the boy and once again pull him to my chest in a crushing grip while licking the boy's semen from my hand. It tasted even better than I dreamed it would. Len tries half heartedly to pull away from me, but once again, he's no match for my strength.

“You never asked me if I wanted to make a baby with you. You never gave me a choice.”, he whispers in that beautifully broken and tear filled voice. I feel myself start to harden again but I will myself to calm down. I don't think my little boy's sweet body could take another round of mating so soon. I would have to slowly get him used to frequency of the amount of sex I wanted from him. I would use his sweet little beautiful body as much and as often as I could.

“That's because I don't care Len.”, I assured him as I snuggled him closer. “I've waited four years to claim you as mine. I don't care what you want.”

Len's only answer was soft devastated weeping as we both drifted off to sleep.

 

I woke again to the sensation of another warm body moving against mine. Len was deeply asleep and cuddling hard against me as if seeking comfort and protection from the horrors of all that had happened to him today. I chuckled softly at the thought that the only source for that comfort and love that sweet, kind, and beautiful boy had was from the person who had hurt him in the first place. The person who now owned him. It really was kind of funny.

I glanced at my alarm clock which announced that it was four AM in the morning. Rin must be out of her mind with worry for her beloved twin. I laugh again as I leaned down to smell the new beautiful scent coming from my Len. The smell of an impregnated male who was now growing my child within him. If Rin wanted to be with or see her brother again, it could be arranged. I wasn't completely heartless after all. She was quite beautiful too and there was more than enough room for her in my bed as well. After all, I'm sure that Len's and my child would love to have a sibling their own age to play with.


	2. Step Two, Luring Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito has managed to lure Len to his house and violently rape him, causing the teen to become pregnant with his child. He realizes that Rin could be a potential problem, but not if he can lure her to his house and manipulate her into becoming his possession, just like her brother. With Len as bait, how could his beloved twin do anything other than fall into his trap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's starting notes definitely apply to this chapter too.

I'm on such a euphoric high that I just can't get back to sleep, so I watch the hours slowly crawl by until I give up around 6:30. I sigh and disentangle myself from my beloved Len and give him a pillow to hug when he starts to whimper and cry in his sleep. I smile as I gently brush this bangs back from his eyes. Yesterday had been tough on the little guy and if I played my cards correctly, today wouldn't be much better for him. I had much to do but first, coffee. Nectar of the Gods.

I fish my cell out of my jacket pocket before I go into my kitchen. Twenty-six missed calls. Four from Miku, two from our managers, two from Gakupo, one from Luka, and seventeen from Rin. Beautiful. Our managers, Luka and Gakupo were unimportant in the scheme of things right now, but Miku could be a problem if not handled correctly. She had become the twins' guardian after we had procured them from the orphanage when the whispers of their talent had reached our ears four years ago. Luckily, I did know how to handle the green-haired female very well.

It was Rin who was most important right now and the sheer amount of calls from Len's twin had me almost dancing around the kitchen as I turned on my coffee maker. I listen to my voice mail from the girl and my smile widens until I'm grinning like I'm insane. I knew the kids were close, but I really hadn't realized just how close until I heard the girl completely fall apart over the span of those seventeen calls. 

Listening to Rin's voice change from worry to fear and then to terror over her brother's disappearance sends a shiver of pure lust up my spine that had me wanting to vault up the stairs so I can fuck my newly pregnant Len like crazy, even before the boy had waken up. I clamp down hard on that thought though. Too much hangs in the balance now and I need to get the other Kagamine twin over here first so I can safely claim her as well before people start to interfere.

I idly wonder if Rin would already be awake at this early hour as I play with my cell phone and then I smirk. I'll bet that she never even went to sleep. I school my features as I hit the number that will dial the girl's phone. It rings once before I hear her pick up. 

“Kaito?! Thank God! Kaito, Len never came home last night!!”, Rin sobbed brokenly into the phone. I have to fight down a moan of desire at the sound. All in due time.

“Please! Tell me that you've seen my brother after he left your house! You have to help me find him!”, she continued as she completely brakes down, now crying hysterically. As beautiful as this is to listen to, I do have a time table to keep.

“Rin. Rin, it's all right! Calm down. Len's here with me”, I croon comfortingly over the phone. That causes her to gasp and the sobbing to die down to little hitches of breath and hiccups. God she was so cute. Why had I only focused on Len when I could have worked on both of them and had the complete Kagamine set right away?

“He i-is?”, Rin managed to stutter out, sounding like she was afraid to believe what I'd said.

“He is”, I reaffirm, inwardly smirking. This is going to be too fun.

“Wh-what ha-happened? Is-is h-he okay?”, Rin managed to stutter out hopefully.

“Len's fine. It's a long story but if you come over here as soon as you can, I'll tell you all about it and you can see him? How's that?”. Come on. Take the bait.

“Of course I'm coming over! Um, Miku's still asleep. I guess I should wake her up and let her know we've found my brother”, Rin said impatiently into the phone. I could tell that she just wanted to hurry and be reunited with her brother now and damn the details, but I could not let her get Miku involved right now. Not until I got the twins and myself to the courthouse later.

“Let's not wake her”, I suggest to the girl in the most calming and comforting manner I'm capable of. “She'll just take time asking questions and then in getting ready. I'll just call you a cab to take you from your house to mine! You can be here within twenty minutes!”

Rin hesitated so I added, “Len's been calling for you all night in his sleep! I've just been too busy taking care of him to be able to call you before now.”

“Okay! Please hurry! My poor Len!”, the girl cried into the phone. Gotcha.

As I hang up and call the cab company, my mind drifts to the legal ramifications of Len being a fertile male. Fertile males are very rare in our society and are dying out as a sub-gender. Because of this, special laws had been put into effect to save them. As a fertile male, Len could marry both a man and a women as soon as he began his first heat cycle. That way he could have children with me, as having children with a male improved the chances of more fertile males being born, but he would also not be denied the right to become a father, like all men had a right to be if he so wanted. Since he would be birthing children at such a young age, there would be more time for him to have as many children as possible before he became too old to safely do so, which was why the laws let them marry so young.

The fact that Rin was his sister might cause a little commotion when I went to get our marriage registered, but what a fertile male wanted, he usually got and this wouldn't be the first or even the tenth time a fertile male had also married his sister. These laws were supposed to protect and help increase the number of Len's kind and I would take full advantage of the fact. I finish my preparations and leisurely drink my coffee while checking my email and the news on my phone as I waited for the minutes to pass slowly by.

Finally it was close to the time Rin was supposed to arrive and I quietly go up the stairs to check on my Len and I take the opportunity to clean up our mess from the other day. Len cries and shivers as I clean his little asshole and thighs but he doesn't waken. I give a chuckle as I realize that I had worn the normally energetic boy out with all of our forced fucking and the psychological damage that likely had caused him. A light knock from downstairs catches my attention and I throw away the tissues on my way out. I answer my door and as expected, it's Rin who's practically dancing in anticipation of being reunited with her brother. Oh yes, this is gonna be good.

She blushes when she sees that I'm only in my boxers, the slit in the front open slightly so that you can just see my dick. I know because I made sure that this is what she'd see when I first opened the door. It's good to make her uneasy from the start, the better to start controlling her before she even sees her brother. She tries not to look at me directly as I usher her inside and we start up the stairs.

“So what happened to Len? Why didn't he call? Is he okay? Does he need a doctor?”

The questions are rapid fire and full of fear and worry. I just smile as we walk up the stairs.

“You see Rin, I found out something about Len yesterday that makes him very special”, I tell her and Rin cocks her head.

“I know Len is special-”, she began and I cut her off. This is my show.

“No, I don't think you do. You see-”, we pause in front of my open bedroom door and Rin gasps as she sees her brother curled up and whimpering in his sleep on my bed. “-Len's a fertile male and yesterday he started his first heat cycle.”

The girl makes to run to her twin and I grab her hard by the shoulders and shake her, which makes her look up at me fearfully.

“So you see Rin, Len's mine now and I love him. I've claimed him and you are never getting him back”

The girl's eyes widen in horror and fill with tears and for a second she's frozen in shock before she's thrashing in my grip, desperate to get to her beloved twin. All the commotion wakes my Len from his sleep and he groggily calls out, “Rin?”, as he tries to sit up. His eyes fly open and he hisses when he puts pressure on his abused ass which causes me to moan with desire. How I long to go back to pounding that beautiful boy's backside but for now I have my plan to follow through and so I let Rin go.

Rin flies to her twin, launching herself onto my bed and catches Len in her arms and starts kissing him all over as the boy finishes waking up. First she's kissing him, then he's also kissing her and then they're kissing on the mouth in a way that leaves no doubt as to their relationship. I've seen lovers kiss with less heat and passion than the twins are showing now. I feel giddy at the prospects. The kiss deepens and I'm fairly sure they're using their tongues now but like I said, I am on a time schedule. I clear my throat and both blonde heads snap to the side to look at me as if they'd forgotten I was there.

“Oh, I like that. So very hot. Maybe I should keep you as well Rin. You two do look so very good together.”, I croon seductively. “We can be one happy little family with me fucking you two all the time and getting you pregnant. It'll be beautiful.” 

Rin and Len look at me in complete horror and those matching blue blue eyes are practically shimmering with fear as they clutch each other tighter as my words sink in.

“We can be one happy little family.”, I say again, tilting my head. “Don't you want to be with your brother Rin?”

“I w-won't let yo-you keep h-him”, Rin stutters fearfully while at the same time Len snaps, “I won't let you rape my sister you asshole!”

This is where I have to be the most careful. The thought of having two nonconsentual partners sends a thrill of exultation and lust through my body, but the logistics of keeping two nonconsentual partners for a long period of time is impossible and I do plan to keep those two for the rest of their lives. I loved Len for too long to ever let him go and I've fallen for his sister now as well.

I slowly stalk toward the bed, letting my dangerous and violent nature finally show through my body movements. The twins pale and shrink back, causing Len to let out another shriek as he shifts his poor abused body. Rin's stricken face turns to her twin, fearful of what injury caused his pained cries.

“Do you really think I'm going to let you go? Do you really think you can get away from me?”, I growl as I start to crawl across the bed with a deadly angry look on my face.

Rin hides her face in Len's neck and although he's shaking in fear so hard that his teeth chatters, Len manages to squeak out, “You can't keep us here forever.”

I sit down next to them, my knees pressed against their bodies and they shudder, Len looking away submissively as I meet his eyes in challenge. “Oh, I can't? No one knows you're here, now do they. Unless Rin left Miku a note?” Silence confirms my hunch that the girl had been too stressed and in a hurry to reach her brother to have remembered to do so.

“No? Well, then. There is also the fact that Len is now pregnant with my child.”, I grin. The twins startle and look at each other, the two communicating in a way that twins do, then they look at me again, eyes wide and Len's mouth starting to tremble before he starts to cry.

“Ah, yes. I'm one of the few men with that ability to tell when a fertile male is in heat and when he's combined my seed with his egg and started to grow our child. I knew last night”, I say huskily as I lean over and caress Len's abdomen where his womb is located. He jerks sharply but doesn't otherwise dare to try and move away from me. If looks could kill though, Rin would have killed me many times over with the look she's giving me now.

“If you leave, Len would be an unwed teenage mother with all the stigma that brings with it, not including the fact that his pregnancy would announce to every male out there, even those who can't sense a fertile male, that he is one.” I narrow my eyes and grin with malice. “If you think my attentions and what I did to you was horrible, imagine thirty or more men who want to do the exact same thing at the exact same time.”

Now Len is burying his face into his sister's neck as his crying escalates into full on sobbing. Rin is close to breaking down now too, I can tell. Her angry look has been replaced with one full of sadness and despair as she soothingly rubs her twin's naked back.

I change my look into one of casual indifference. “Of course he could have an abortion, that is if you're lucky to find someone willing to break the law and perform a male abortion. But then-”, my voice grows dark. “I never took you two as people who would be willing to kill a little baby that can't even defend itself.”

Len swiftly lifts his head and both twins stare at me in horror. I smile on the inside. Those two are normally so gentle that I've even seen Len take spiders outside rather than kill them. Plus when one has a way with words like I do and knows just what to say, one usually ends up getting what he wants. 

“So, that leaves you with two options. I can let you go and you can reap all the hatred and ridicule that your condition will bring you, not to mention all the unwanted attention from other males. Or-” I lean in close so that my face is almost touching theirs. “You can stay with me and you can be with your sister legally and we can have our family”

“Wh-what do you me-mean I can be with Rin?”, Len asks as he visibly tries to stop crying and Rin squeezes his hand. What for, I'm not sure.

I lean back and school my features into the sweet kindhearted mask that I wore everyday to hide who I really was. “Well, if we go to the courthouse and fill out the marriage paperwork, we can all get married under the special marriage laws that cover fertile males like Len”, I smile. “Len and my child will be born under wedlock and won't be considered a bastard for one thing.” Both twins flinch at the word 'bastard'. Interesting.

“Len.”, I address my beloved mate. “You could also legally marry your sister and have the relationship and any children it produces recognized and protected by law. No one, not society, not our friends, not even Miku could separate or stop you two from having what you two have always wanted. After seeing that kiss, I know it's what you want.”, I whisper seductively at both twins. 'Come on! I know you two want this', I think to myself.

“Bu-but she's my sister. The law won't-”, began Len in a hopeful amazed voice, the realization of what my words could mean for the two twins dawning in his mind.

“The law will allow it, has allowed it at least six times that I can think of and perhaps a half dozen more than that. This can work, but only if you two allow it to.”, I urged with a concerned expression. The only trick here is to keep their minds occupied so they don't realize that they could probably get the same thing without me. I will not let that happen, but I would rather not use force and risk stress on my newly forming baby.

The twins grip each other's arms as they once again talk in that silent communication of theirs. I hate being excluded but I'm willing to accept it for the time being. 'Come on!', I silently urge. 'Fall for it!' Here's hoping youth and innocence will cause them to give me what I want most.

I barely can hear Rin as she whispers, “Are you sure?”, to Len who gives a slight nod.

“What else can we do?”, he whispers back.

He stares at me, trying his best to radiate defiance but it only comes across as the weak gasps of a dying animal. “We accept your offer.”,he says in a wavering voice. He looks away. “You haven't given us much choice”

Good boy.

“That's because I don't care what you want”, I smile, my words echoing what I told him last night. Len's shiver tells me that he remembers as well and Rin gives a despairing moan but doesn't try to refute me. 

Good girl.

I look at my clock and see that we have about an hour and a half to kill before the courthouse opens. After giving it some brief thought, I decide that maybe I should fuck Rin as well before we go. Give her an extra incentive to cooperate and not cause an inconvenient scene. But I want to play first.

“We have an hour or so before we need to go and fill out the paperwork”, I announce to the twins who are now watching me much like a mouse watches a viper. “Rin. Strip down to your panties”, I order.

Rin looks at me horrified and Len tightens his grip on his twin. “Please Kaito. Please don't make Rin have sex with you”, he pleads to me, his gaze open and vulnerable. I suppose he has realized that I don't respond well to demands and orders. He really is a smart boy.

“Maybe”, I say in a lazy voice. “Maybe if you gave me a good show” Len and Rin look at me blankly and I flatly demand once again that Rin strip. She shrinks in on herself and whimpers at my glare and swiftly starts to undress until she's just in her frilly panties like I ordered. Her body is quite lovely, slim with curves in all the right places, still growing breasts promising to become full beauties in the near future. Oh yes, I really should have been trying to get her all along as well. Doesn't matter now, I already have her.

I motion to her to lay down on the bed, to which she complies, her body stiff and her face a deep red. Len is looking at her reverently, as if looking at something unutterably breathtaking. I suppose the kid hadn't gotten to second base with his sister yet, but that's going to change very soon.

“Okay Len. I want you to get on top of your sister and rub yourself against her crotch, in nice and sensual motions”, I order the blushing boy who then pauses uncertainly. I begin to get annoyed. If he doesn't do something with the girl right now, then I will. As if he could read my mind, Len looks up at me with wide panicked eyes and scrambles to comply as I impatiently take off my own boxers. Len's still completely naked from last night and I gaze at his body in its full beautiful glory as he slides out of the blankets. Rin however gasps, shocked at what she sees.

“LEN! What did Kaito do to you!”, she croaks out, horrified.

I lazily take in those slender hips, horribly bruised black and blue with my hand prints clearly outlined, scratches and puncture wounds destroying the smooth skin. There are matching bruises and claw marks on his legs and wrists and I chuckle when I catch a glimpse of his anus before Rin turns him around to inspect that damage. His butthole is gloriously red with some tearing evident on the outside and some of my cum still leaking out because of the muscles still not having completely tightened back up from my... energetic... couplings with the boy.

With Len's face now pointed at me, I can see his face flush with shame and embarrassment when Rin cries out again in horror when she sees the damage I lovingly inflicted. He whimpers when when she gently brushes her fingers over his damage rectum. 

“How could you do this to him?!, Rin practically hisses at me in fury. “I thought you said that you loved him!”.

I shrug and laugh, causing Len to bury his face into my blankets and Rin to deepen her glare. “What can I say? Your brother's so beautiful and so utterally fuckable that I just lose control when I'm buried balls deep inside his body”, I purr with a lewd grin.

Rin lowers her eyes to her brother's abused bottom again and then leans down, kissing the sore and tender hole. Len and I both gasp out loud, him jerking in surprise and my hand flying to my now fully erect and aching cock. 

“Shhhh”, she croons to her brother, gently rubbing his ass. He sighs. “It's all right. I'll make it better”, she promises. Rin then slowly and tenderly starts to lick her brother's asshole, soothing the abused flesh with her tongue and gentle motions. Len moans and leans into his sister's caresses, eyes closing as he finally receives the comfort his little spirit needs. I moan because I know she's also lapping up and ingesting my semen as she comforts her brother.

After a few minutes I once again clear my throat, forcing both golden-haired teens to the here and now.

“As beautiful as this is”, I say huskily, waving my hand at the scene before me, my voice shaking. “It's time for you two to do what I told you to earlier. You two are mine and you will do everything I tell you to do. The sooner you learn that the sooner your lives will become more... pleasant.”

The twins look at me fearfully, hearing the violence conveyed in my words and Len crawls back around so he's facing his twin, giving me a good view of his fully erect penis, which is a beautiful size and length considering his age. Rin obediently lays back down as Len crawls on top of her, his crotch flush with her clothed one. He then looks back at me questioningly. This is rather annoying. Was he really so innocent?

“Oh for the love of-”, I snarl as I move to a position that gives me a better view. “You thrust your hips against hers and move like I did when I fucked you twice last night, you little idiot”

Len gives a little “Eep” and immediately starts to gently thrust against his sister's clothed pussy. His face changes from fear and confusion to surprise and pleasure and he quicken his pace as he starts to feel the pleasure the movement brings. Rin gasps out and wraps her arms around her twin as her hips begin to instinctively buck against his, her eyes closing and her face a picture of pure happiness. They soon quickly work out a rhythm and then they are really going at it, Len thrusting deeply against his sister and his sister rising to meet his thrusts. He begins to whimper in frustration as the simple frotting fails to meet his deeply seated need to properly fuck the female beneath him and Rin's also looking pretty frustrated herself.

I take a few quick seconds to ponder what I want to do. On one hand I would like both Kagamine twins to carry my children, but watching the brother and sister fucking would also be very enticing. The first would be very pleasurable for me but the latter would strengthen the bond between the twins and strengthen the yearning to follow through with my plan so they could be together legally. Quickly deciding, I lean over and pull Rin's panties down so that Len now has access to the beautiful hole they had protected from him before.

Rin lets out a squeak and Len looks at me with hazy and clouded eyes as he tries to figure out why I'd interfered with their attempted love making. It's obvious that they are completely engaged in the moment and with each other and had forgotten I was even there. I make a 'Go on' gesture and Len brightens in understanding. He tries to thrust into his sister's vagina and misses causing Rin to squeak again as he almost manages to penetrate another, slightly lower hole. I sigh and grasp his penis, causing him to groan and shiver, and guide him into the proper hole for making babies.

Len shudders hard again and stills as he tries to control himself before he thrusts into his twin for the first time. Rin shrieks as his thrust breaks her maidenhead, causing Len to pause again and look at his sister in fear and confusion.

“It's all right”, I grind out behind clenched teeth as I stroke my own erection. “You've just broken her hymen. It happens to every women when they have sex for the first time. Keep going. She's fine.”

Len looks back over at his sister who gives him a shaky nod and he starts back up, breathing heavily. He's obviously completely gone at this point, lost in love and desire and the delicious pleasure his body is feeling right now. After a few more thrusts, the pain fades from Rin's face and she joins her brother in their wondrously beautiful coupling. The sheer love in those two faces almost makes me feel bad about what I'm doing to them. Almost. I listen to their beautiful cries and moans and watch their love making as I stroke myself and sigh in pleasure.

Too soon however, Len quickens his pace and I know it won't be much longer now. I move down the bed so I can watch Len's penis pumping in and out of his sister's pussy and just in time to see his balls tighten and his movements become jerky and uncoordinated. Then I hear him cry in ecstasy, his sister joining him seconds later as I literally see his penis jerk, pumping his semen deep inside his sister's body. 

The scene is so beautiful and erotic that it's all I can do to hold on to my own orgasm as I let Len finish inseminating his sister's hopefully fertile uterus. When the boy's member finally stills and he slumps exhausted on top of his sister, I scramble back to the top of the bed and grab his hair, violently wrenching his head to one side as I thrust my dick into his mouth.

“Don't you dare fucking bite me, Len”, I groan as I thrust into the surprised boy's mouth, once, twice and then I'm cumming hard. I scream my release, brutally fucking the teen's mouth, forcing my semen down his little throat. Finally I'm done and I pull out so Len can breathe, which he does after a coughing fit. Two pairs of satiated, yet fearful blue eyes then watch me as I collapse next to the two golden-haired youths, still lying on top of one another.

“See?”, I smile hazily. “You two got to love and fuck each other like you wanted and I didn't touch Rin like Len wanted. I'm up for compromise from time to time.”

Len scowls at me and gently pulls out of his sister, causing her to wince. “Don't pretend you did this because you cared what about what we wanted”, he says tiredly as he gently pushes his sister over on the bed so he can lay between me and his twin. So he was trying to protect her from me even now? I'd have to show him that that wasn't allowed, but that could wait until after the papers were signed. So I just shrug and give him an innocent smile.

We lay there as we all bath in our afterglow for about fifteen minutes before I have to ask the question I've been wondering about.

“So Rin”, I ask, turning my head to the girl but otherwise not moving. “Are you on any kind of birth control, or is this one of your safe days?”, I ask innocently. It was more common than not that fertile males and females in the same household would have their fertility cycles sync up. I wasn't sure if this would be true in this case since it was Len's first heat, but I was praying that it was. I could hear her counting under her breath and then felt the mattress jerk as she stiffened and uttered a curse. I watched in amusement as Len jerked up onto his elbow and so he could better see his sister.

“Rin?”, he asked in a nervous and frightened voice.

“No. To both questions.”, Rin answered in a hoarse voice. 

“Then did I-?” A horrified question.

Rin sat up and then grabbed Len and pulled him against her naked chest. “If I'm going to make a baby with someone, I'd want it to be with you.” Rin answered him while glaring at me from over his shoulder. I scowl. After I had made sure that Len had gotten Rin pregnant, the next baby from her would be mine, that I swear.

“Well, we'll make sure that he did get you pregnant when we get home and over the next few days.”, I announce as I get up to get dressed. “After all, we don't want Lenny going through his pregnancy scared and alone, now do we?”

“He won't be alone!”, Rin shouts defiantly as she lets go of her brother who turns and looks at me with those frightened blue eyes. Rin's going to be harder to break than her brother will be, I can tell. But that will be more fun for me as well. “I'll be with him every step of the way!”, she finishes.

I pause in buttoning my dark blue dress shirt and I give Rin a look that conveyed my sadness at her obtuseness. “Ah! But he will be because only he will be going through the frightening changes of pregnancy, only he will suffer the social stigma of being so young and being pregnant, and he will be doing so scared and alone.” I give her a scathing look. “I thought you twins did everything together? Huh. It sure looks like you don't care about his well being now that I've had him and I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't really want your brother's child growing inside of you”, I say, twisting the knife.

Len let out a heart broken sob as he whips his head around to stare at his shocked twin. It's almost ridiculously easy to manipulate and control and hurt broken things like Len. Rin shakes her head violently and grasp her twin's hands and looks him in his eyes.

“Of course I want to go through pregnancy with you Len! I'd never leave you and you'll never be alone! I love you so very much and I want to have your child more than anything!”, she cried out to her brother. Len smiles at her, apparently finding comfort in her words and I give a sharp clap, causing them to jump.

“Then it's settled! You two will fuck when we get home and then if Len can manage to get it up again, once more before bed. We'll do this as often as we can over the next week or so. I promise that if you do what I say, I'll not fuck Rin vaginally the entire time we are trying to make Len a daddy as well as a mommy.”, I announce.

Both twins look at me and nod, agreeing to what I'd just commanded them to do without question. I had the two teens right where I wanted them. Len feeling unlovable, lonely and frightened and Rin desperate to show her brother that she loved him as much now as she always had. My emotional manipulation of the two along with the infants would further bind my beloveds to me. Now on to the next step of my plan.

“Time to get going kids!”, I happily announce as I finished getting dressed, gesturing to the clock. “The courthouse is now open and the sooner we get there and sign those papers, the sooner we can start our family and you two can be the lovers you've always wanted to be without fear of reprisal!” I don't mention the fact that I'd already forced my two twins to start our family early.

I toss the box of tissues to the two Kagamines and it's so sweet how they gently clean each other up. Rin slips from the bed and starts to carefully put back on her rumpled clothing, her movements jerky and pained, no doubt caused by the new soreness between her legs. She'll get used to the feeling and loss that soreness quickly. Len however just looks at me fearfully with slightly dull eyes and gives me a shaky frown.

“K-Kaito. I do-don't have any clothes to w-wear.”, he stutters fearfully when I glare at him. “Yo-you ripped th-them to pieces ye-yesterday.” 

Oh yeah. I'd forgotten about that for a moment but I had planned on it. I move over to my closet and dug out a bag of supplies I had purchased a few days ago when I had thought I had detected the beginning heat scent from the boy and toss it to Len. I watched as the boy digs out the two sets of clothing that I'd bought for him and choose the black button down shirt, black jeans and dark blue boxers from the rest, then proceeded to get dressed.

“You really planned this all out”, Len says dully, his eyes firmly on the floor. God he's so intoxicating that I can hardly breathe.

“I've been planning this since the beginning.”, I confirm as I walk over to him and bend over so I can rub against his dick with one hand and his asshole with the other. My little lover cries out in both pain and pleasure as I expertly molest both sensitive regions and press him against the wall.

I distantly hear Rin scream, “You're hurting him! Get off !”, before she flings herself on my back, scratching and clawing. Without thinking, I backhand the girl hard, causing her to fly into the side of the bed. I'm at her side in an instant, my hands around the girl's neck. I glare into the terrified face as my grip tightens and Rin begins to gasp for air.

“Don't fuck with me Rin. I don't want to hurt you, but I swear to God that I will if you make me”, I snarl in her face. The girl claws weakly at my hands and she tries to nod her head while her eyes start to lose their focus, but I'm too far gone to notice until I feel someone shaking my arm. I turn my head to look at a sobbing Len who falls to his knees and clasps his hands together in a pleading gesture.

“Please Kaito! She's sorry! Rin's sorry! Please let her go! Please don't kill my sister!”, he begs with all his heart. “Please! I love her so much!”

My eyes widen and I drop Rin to the ground where she curls up into a little ball, choking weakly as she desperately tries to force air down her bruised throat. Len's on her in an instant and curls his body protectively around his sister's and clutches her to him.

“Thank you Kaito. Thank you thank you thank you.”, he repeats brokenly as he lovingly smooths Rin's hair down and his twin takes those horrible sounding gasping gulps of air.

I breathe heavily as I try to calm down, horrified at what I'd almost done. I need to control myself better and I needed to do it fast. I didn't want to kill my beautiful creatures now that I was finally so close to owning them. 

“Don't. Don't do that.”, I growl out as I pull one of my shorter decorative scarves off of the rack I have on my closet door. The sheer black one with the golden sparkles should go well with the sailor outfit that Rin typically wore and is wearing now. “Here”, I say when I thrust the article of clothing into Len's hands before quickly walking away. “Wrap this around Rin's neck. It's going to bruise and I don't want anyone asking questions.”

Rin looks up at me fearfully as Len gently draped the scarf around her neck that's already showing some impressive coloring and she starts to shake in terror, the reality about who and what I actually am finally settling in.

“Thank you. Thank you for letting me go.”, she whispers hoarsely as her eyes flicker to the floor.

I turn and stride back quickly to the twin teens who shrink back against the bed in fear. “Please don't hurt us!”, squeaked Len as the twins turn their heads so that their foreheads are touching and they squeeze their eyes shut.

I sigh and run each of my hands through each of the twin's hair in a comforting gesture. They shiver under my touch. “Then don't give me a reason to hurt you.”, I murmur as I gently force both of their heads up so I can look them in the eyes. “Remember, your bodies are mine, your minds are mine, your very souls are mine. Never deny me anything, do as I say and never disobey me, never tell anyone what happens in our marriage, and never never try to injure me again.”, I end in a low growl. 

The twins jerk but I know its because they are afraid and are having their entire world turned on its head, so I don't punish them. Instead I give them a look and they both quickly nod their agreement with my rules, obviously fearful of more punishment. I give them a reassuring smile and help them up off the floor. I quietly wait while Len quickly finishes dressing and then wordlessly shepherd both dazed children into my car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pedo Kaito may be a manipulative sick asshole, but he's a SMART manipulative sick asshole. The most dangerous kind. Poor little Kagamine twins. What's going to happen to them now?
> 
> Now that the haze of lust has lifted from Kaito's brain, I tried to make him notice more and for him to think more. I hope I managed to convey that. I've never written in active first person narritive before and it's rather difficult. I hope I did a good job. I know Len seems pretty teary and broken in this chapter but I see him as a gentle and sweet boy who is unused to such horrible mistreatment. I love sensitive males and I'm having fun writing Len this way. He deeply loves his sister as much as she deeply loves him. They belong together and they just had the misfortune that their one true soul mate was born to the same mother and father. That doesn't seem fair, so I'm happy to write them being able to love each other like they do in my story.
> 
> So now I'm off to love on my Len and Rin figures so they know that I love them after I wrote this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it!


	3. Step Three: Getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through manipulation and abuse, Kaito has gotten the twins to agree to marry him. This is wonderful for him but bad for the children. This what Kaito has been dreaming of for years. With all of the complications Kaito is going to have in fulfilling his dream, how can he manage everything alone before Miku finds out? The answer? He isn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware of the warnings posted at the beginning of the first chapter.

The siblings both stop next to the back door of my dark blue Lexus and stand there wordlessly with eyes trained on the ground, waiting for me to unlock the door. My first impulse is to grab one of the children and force them to ride up front with me. They were mine after all. But on second thought, I decide to let my twins find comfort with each other in the back seat while I finish planning out our day. They need to be as calm and content as I can make them while I finish all the legal work. So I sigh in annoyance but dutifully click the key-fob and they scramble into the back seat. 

I shut their door a little harder than I need to and stalk around to unlock the trunk. Although I know I have everything I needed for today, I carefully open the special briefcase and leaf through the constantly updated contents and check the two ring boxes before I put them in my jacket pocket. Everything is in order and I smile. Although I hadn't originally planned on taking Rin too, I had made sure that I would have everything I would need if I changed my mind for any reason. This is why people who carefully plans ahead usually get what they want.

I whistle happily as I get into the car and make sure everyone is buckled up and then we are on our way. I glance into the rear view mirror as I drive and watch as Len and Rin snuggle into each other, hands clasped firmly together. I sigh in contentment and return my attention back to the road as I dial a very familiar number. One ring. Two.

“Hhheeyyy! Kaito! How's it going? Have you finally impaled that little boy you've been lusting after on your cock yet?”, my twin brother's voice comes over the phone. God, he's annoying.

“Akaito”, I say irritably. “Len has finally gone into heat and yes, I've already bred him. We're on the way to the courthouse now. I need you to initiate the plan and meet me there.”

“Now?!”, my redheaded brother squawks loudly, making me pull my cell away from my ear as I wince in pain. Hesitantly I bring the device back to my head.

“You're supposed to give me a little more notice then that older brother. I'm a very busy man you know!”, my younger twin continues.

“There wasn't time!”, I hiss into the phone and glance into the rear view mirror again. Both twins are staring at the back of my seat, wide eyed, and listening intently. I lower my voice. “I need to get this done before Miku finds out and causes problems. Just tell me that everything is still a go on your end.”

Akaito sighs. “Yeah. Everything's still a go. My people should be in the office today and I've already informed them on what they are to do after you called me a few days ago. Everything should go simple and easy for you”.

“There's just one little hiccup”, I tell him.

“Hiccup?”

“I've decided to take the girl too”

“You what?!” There he goes, freaking out. It's so very irritating.

“Akaito”, I begin but I'm cut off as he continues his panic attack. I sigh in annoyance and slowly count to ten before I try again.

“Akaito” He goes on as if I haven't said a word.

“Akaito. WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!”, I scream into the phone, clutching it so hard that I'm sure I'm going to break the screen. The twins give out twin little whimpers of fear and practically try to force their bodies to meld into one being. They're so cute when they're afraid. As always though, my show of anger does the trick and Akaito goes silent.

“Look, the laws allow for this. You know that. Just stay cool and when this is all over, I'll see that you get your reward.”, I say soothingly to clam him down. After all, it's not smart to upset your pawns when you still need for them to be in play and as powerful as my brother is, he's still my pawn.

“Yeah, it's all cool bro. No need to get upset”, my brother says nervously into the phone. He'd learned from a young age that it wasn't healthy to upset me. “I'll just call and inform the proper people that you're coming today.”

That's exactly what I wanted to hear.

“Soooooo. Can I fuck the twins after your finished working everything out?”, the redhead asks me hopefully. I give a mental sigh.

“Goodbye Akaito. We'll be there in about thirty minutes. Have everything ready”, I say tersely and hang up the phone.

No one says anything after that and the silence stretches on for a few minutes until I decided it would be best to go over what the children were to do when we arrived at our destination.

“Len, Rin”, I call out in order to get my soon to be brides' attention. The two blonde heads shoot up from where they had been resting on the opposite twin's body and look at me apprehensively. “When we get to the courthouse, the first thing we'll have to do is get our paperwork filled out. You are to sit down and be quiet while I take care of it. If I don't give you permission to speak, you are to remain silent while we are there.” 

“Len”, I address my beautiful little boy while I watch him in the mirror. He jerks and his sister lovingly strokes his arm. “They'll prick your finger and take a couple drops of blood for a few tests. One will verify that you have had or are having your first heat cycle. The second will be for a pregnancy test that will confirm that I've gotten you pregnant.”

My reminder of what I've done to him makes Len's eyes fill back up with tears and Rin gently presses his face into her small breasts and comforts him. He really is a very sensitive boy and I've worked so hard on crushing his spirit and make him even more so. I love seeing that beautiful face full of despair and making those lovely blue eyes fill with tears. 

“After the tests come back as positives, we'll have to sign the marriage papers. Afterward we'll see the judge and he'll ask if you two are entering into this marriage of your own free will. You are to tell him that you are. Then the judge will say the marriage vows and we can all leave. I promise you Len and Rin that if you two do what I say, everything will go smoothly and everyone will be happy. You will be married to each other and myself and I make sure that you and our babies will be well taken care of”, I say in a happy voice. 

“But-”, I let my voice take on a much more darker and sinister edge. “If you do anything, anything that will disrupt my plans today, I will make sure you'll be regretting it for months to come. Do you understand me?”

I turn around for a second and make eye contact with the twins and give them a look that causes their eyes to widen and them to shrink back against the seat in fear. It's so amusing that I have such an effect on them! I bear my teeth in a loose approximation of a smile and turn my attention back to the road.

“Yes”, twin voice answer in despair.

“Yes, what?”, I hiss, gritting my teeth. It's time to start training them now.

Silence, then two hesitant, “Yes, sir?”s

“Good kids. Although I'll also accept 'my husband' and at home, 'master'”, I smirk. “So, I trust there won't be any problems with your behavior while we are getting married?”

A chorus of tearful, “No sir”s answer me back.

“Any questions before we get there?”

There's silence before Rin hesitantly speaks up. “Will Len and I get to wear something special when we all get married? I've always wanted to wear a pretty wedding dress and Len would look so handsome in a tuxedo”, she asks me hopefully.

“No. We aren't wasting time on that”, I answer tersely.

More silence.

“I think that you would have looked beautiful in a wedding dress”, whispers Len softly to his sister but I can hear him. I feel a little bad about depriving them of the whole fancy wedding experience, so I relent a little. I do love them so much after all and I want to give them everything they could ever want. Well. As long it doesn't loosen my control over my two angels.

“We'll have a big fancy wedding in a few months when you two have safely entered your second trimesters of pregnancy. I want to avoid any stress on you and the babies”, I promise the twins. “We'll get Rin a beautiful white dress with lace and beading and Len... I think I'm going to have you wear a wedding dress that matches your sister's. I am going to be the husband in this marriage and let's face it. You look almost as much like a girl as your sister does and the fact that you are having my child makes you more like a women than any kind of man”

That wasn't true of course, but I said it because I knew it would score a hit. I look back into the mirror just in time to see that I was right on the mark as Len's face reddens and he wraps his arms around himself as if trying to keep himself from falling apart. Rin's hands are shaking as she continues to hug her brother to her body but she looks back into the mirror and glares at me. I give a mocking laugh.

“Can we keep our last names?”, Len asks quietly after a few seconds. 

“No. You will both take my last name. It's Shion. If I hear any disagreement about it from you two, I'll pull over and beat both your little bare asses with my belt” 

Silence. 

“Any other questions?”, I ask and get two quiet “No Sir”s in return. 

The rest of the ride is very quiet.

Finally we arrive at the courthouse and city hall complex. After I park, I hop out of the car and open the door for the twins who are silent as they exit the vehicle. The young teens look around wide eyed as they take in the building and I can actually see it as the full reality of their situation hits them. Their large blue eyes fill of terror and their lips quiver as they grasp each other's trembling hand tightly while I retrieve my special briefcase from the trunk. 

I'm very excited and almost giddy as I practically skip back to where the twins are huddling together. They stare up at me with eyes that beg for me to give them guidance; for me to help them in their desperate time of need. Well, they are still children after all and I'll make sure that I am the only person they will ever have for comfort, guidance and safety.

I take Len's slender hand in mine, his other hand being clutched by his sister, and the three of us walk over to where Akaito is waiting for us outside the large building's main doors. Both twin's eyes widen as they take in my brother for the first time. Akaito and I may not be identical twins, my hair and eyes being a rich shade of blue and my brother's a surprisingly bright red, but otherwise the resemblance is uncanny. As usual, he's wearing a very expensive stylish suite, this one being a dark charcoal, with a deep wine red dress shirt and a slightly darker colored tie. His shiny black dress shoes cost as much as a middle class worker made in two weeks. He waves at me and gives a wolf whistle when he sees the two golden-haired teens I have in tow.

“Hey!”, he calls out to me. “I can see now why you wanted those kids for yourself! They're fucking gorgeous!” The comment makes both twins blush bright red and look embarrassed, which is just adorable.

“Len, Rin. This is my younger twin brother, Akaito”, I smirk and gesture to the man.

“We didn't know you had a twin!”, gasps Len as he and his sister stare up at me with matching surprised expressions, their anxiety and fear temporarily forgotten.

“There's a lot about me and my family that you don't know”, I scoff. “Keeping secrets is how you get ahead in life my children”

“Isn't that the truth!', Akaito laughs. He then bends down so he's eye level with the twins. “Hey kids! I'm gonna be your brother in law! Won't that be wonderful? I know all sorts of fun ...games...we can play together!” Then my brother gives Len and Rin a grin that has them scrambling to hide behind me and bury their faces in my back. Their reaction shows that they're smart kids, although not smart enough to have seen through my mask.

“Shut up Akaito!”, I growl, narrowing my eyes. “I have enough on my plate right now without you scaring them to death”

My brother's eyes widen and he starts to laugh. “Like you're one to talk about scaring kids, you creepy pedophile! I know the things you like to do and what you're planning on doing with those two later!”, he manages to gasp out.

I scowl, wondering how he thought he had room to talk, and I finally loose my patience. I reach out and grab a fistful of my brother's long cherry red hair and yank hard, pulling him forward and forcing his face to within inches of mine.

“Shut up Akaito”, I say in a low dangerous voice that hints at the nasty dark things that I am willing to inflict on my brother if he keeps this behavior up. Akaito eyes water from the pain and his hands fly to my punishing grip in his hair, but he doesn't actually touch my skin. I've trained Akaito too.

“Ow, ow, OW! OKAY! I'm sorry! Geez!”, my brother cries out and I let him go. Akaito backs away from me and gently massages his scalp. “Asshole”, he grumbles. I glare and he flinches, surprised and fearful that I had heard him. I can't imagine why he'd be afraid...

“Well, everything's ready”, Akaito gulps. “Uh, you want to go to room 401 and a Mr. Katino will help speed you along though the tests and paperwork. Afterward he'll send you to Judge Johnson for the ceremony. While you're doing that, I'll be getting the the judge to sign the judicial waiver that eliminates the waiting period that normally exists between when you get your marriage license and when you're allowed to get married. If I get done first, I'll just wait for you there.”

“Good work little brother”, I smile, well pleased with my younger sibling and Akaito brightens like a dog being given a treat rather than the expected kick to the face. I walk briskly toward the door with the twins following close behind and start to pull it open when my brother's voice makes me pause.

“Oh, and kiddos?”, Akaito addresses my twins and Len and Rin clutch my shirt as they turn and fearfully look back at my brother. “Don't do anything stupid. Everyone who matters here is as corrupt as hell and are either indebted to me and my brother or the Shion family itself. No one would help you even if my brother pulled down your pants and raped you bloody in the middle of the building. Remember that.” Then with another sadistic grin, my brother sweeps through the door and vanishes into the maze of corridors inside.

The twins give identical moans of despair and start to cry. Perfect. God, my brother is such an idiot. Then again, the warning may actually work in my favor, especially since every word he had said was absolutely true. 

I shepherd the youths into a corner for a few minutes so they can have their crying spell while I whisper sweet nothings into their ears. I'm confused when this doesn't seem to help but I shrug it off as them being just children. Finally the sobbing stops and I wipe their faces with my handkerchief and get them a drink of water at the fountain. 

After consulting the map in the entryway, we make our way through the building and arrive at room 401. I take a minute to straighten everyone's clothing and smooth down windblown hair before I withdraw a red velvet box from my pocket. The twins watch me curiously as I pluck out the two identical diamond engagement rings from inside and slip one on the left hand of each of the siblings. Len and Rin stare at their new pieces of jewelry in amazement as the large diamond in the center of each one sparkles in the light. 

My Father always liked to say that if you're going to do something, you might as well go all out and so I had the set of five rings specially created a few months ago when I first had my suspicions that Len was going though the final hormonal changes that heralded the boy's first heat cycle. All five of the beautiful golden rings were engraved with a musical phrase of notes from our song 'Imitation Black' and were little works of art. The only differences between the rings were the smaller more delicate sizes of the four bands for the twins, the diamonds on the ones that were their engagement rings and my larger and heavier band. 

I slip the now empty box back into my pocket to rest with the black one that held the three other rings and give the twins a minute to calm down again from this newest surprise. After their minute was over, I clear my throat to get the teen's attention and then I open the door and we all go inside. A paunchy balding seedy little man who is well into middle age is pacing the floor behind a long wooden counter, wringing his hands nervously. He jumps with a squeal when the door opens and he sees just who has entered his office.

“Oh-Oh! Mr. Shion! You're here! Of-of co-course your here!”, the man stutters, all smiles and exuding the aura of desperately wanting to please. He's the kind of inferior creature that disgusts me and I look down upon but he's useful to me right now and so I play the game.

“Good morning Mr. Katino! I thank you for making time for us on this very special day!”, I smile warmly, my eyes kind. I've worn this particular mask for so long that it's as effortless for me to put it on as it is for me to take it off.

“Of course! I'm always honored to be of service to the Shion clan! H-how is your fa-father? I hope that he's we-well!”, the disgusting man stutters with pitiful sincerity, obviously trying to curry favor.

My father is a very rich, very powerful, very dangerous man. He'd taught me at a young age all that I know of manipulation, control and what one had to do in order to gain and hold onto power. He'd been annoyed when he had found out his eldest son held an attraction for a much younger age group than what is normally considered appropriate and my twin brother's more... interesting sexual perversions. However it was when I'd told him about my decision to become a member of the group of world renown singers and musicians known collectively as Vocaloids instead of replacing him as head of the Shion financial empire that he became furious with me.

A few very violent discussion later, my father and I had come to a compromise. My twin, Akaito would become my father's apprentice and would take his place when the man finally retired. Because I was so much better at business than my brother, I would help Akaito run the family businesses from the shadows and take care of problems that required unsavory solutions, leaving my brother's hands to remain relatively clean. 

I was also responsible for helping to either control or hide the evidence of my twin's obsession. Akaito loved violent sex with anything that was alive and with some things that weren't, but it was his sadistic tendencies that were the most difficult to keep quiet. We had a special hidden financial account that covered all the bribes needed to keep people quiet and to hire disposal teams when my brother got too carried away. So far this year he'd come in under budget.

In return I would become a Vocaloid, have vast financial resources, and have my own substantial power base to wield. It was an agreeable arrangement, so I slipped out of the public eye for a while and then reappeared as the Vocaloid known only as Kaito. 

It wasn't exactly a secret that I was Kaito Shion, the 'disgraced' former heir to my father's position but it wasn't widely known and discussion of it was heavily discouraged. By keeping my identity a semi-secret, people tended to underestimate me and take me at face value, which was both stupid and dangerous. It also made my life more thrilling as I made the little puppets all around me dance to a tune they couldn't even hear.

Of course, in order to make life easier, some people were in the know. Some of the higher government officials, financial managers, judges, people of that sort. Unfortunately I had to included this low level flunkey who was now babbling about how he was beyond honored to be visited by both myself and my oh so important younger twin. Gritting my teeth mentally but otherwise showing no outward sign, I gently maneuvered the gibbering idiot back to the topic of my marriage.

“So, those two are the fertile ma...er...boy and the...uh...girl you are to marry today?”,the balding man asked me uncertainly. “Um. How old are they?”

Snarling inwardly, I smile at the other man and open my briefcase on the wooden counter and took out my packet of illegally obtained and/or forged documents.

“Len and Rin are both fourteen sir. Here are their birth certificates, social security cards and IDs along with a notarized copy of the letter their legal guardian signed giving them permission for our marriage today as well as my own personal information”, I smile, sliding the aforementioned documentation across the counter to the flustered official who starts to go through the items.

Len and Rin who are lingering by the closed door, look surprised and confused and maybe a little upset at the items I've just produced.

“Kaito! How did you-?!” Len begins in an upset voice and I cut him off just in time.

“How did I remember everything we needed in order to get our marriage license today, Len?”, I say sweetly as I turn and glare bloody murder at the boy. Len's eyes widen in horror, realizing that he had just broken one of the rules I'd given him in the car. I stalk over to the boy who clumsily stumbles backwards until he hits the wall behind him. 

I dart my hand forward and grab the boy's forearm and squeeze until I can feel the two thin bones inside bend slightly from the pressure. Len's face writhes in agony and the air leaves his lungs in a startled squeak, but before he can take in another breath and let out a scream, I quickly place my hand over his mouth and nose to shut him up. The teen looks up at me with terrified and pleading pain-filled eyes as I squeeze the small arm harder, hoping that the man behind the counter hadn't noticed the sound.

The small noise however has gotten the flunkey’s attention and he looks at the two of us questioningly. I quickly let go of Len's arm and pull him to my chest in what looks like a comforting hug, my hand still covering the boy's airways. “I made a list sweetheart!”, I croon lovingly to him and kiss his forehead. “That's why I keep telling you and Rin that it's important to be organized!” 

Mr. Flunky smiles at the 'loving' scene and goes back to the paperwork he's filling out using the information I'd provided for him. I give the official a minute longer to become engrossed in his work and then look down at the golden-haired child who's starting to look pale and dazed from the lack of oxygen. Now it's Rin's turn to pull frantically at my arm, silently begging me to allow Len to breathe before he passed out. I giggle at the thought of how these events parallel what had happened earlier with Rin at my home before I address the boy in my arms.

“Are you going to be quite now?”, I hiss softly but menacingly into that unfocused face and Len's head flops forward in an approximation of a nod before I remove my hand. My arms are the only thing that keeps the boy from collapsing as he sucks in desperately needed air and starts choking as I hold him against my chest. I gently guide him to the chairs that line the wall with Rin nervously holding his other arm, and settle him on one of the hard plastic seats.

“Good boy”, I say while I stroke his face, thankful that I had chosen long sleeved shirts when I had bought the boy's clothes. Hand shaped bruises make people ask questions and I've liberally marked both twins already. Hopefully they'd learned their lesson and I wouldn't need to keep hurting them today. I leave the boy in the chair, slumped against his sister as he continues to breathe in soft gasping breaths and cradles his injured arm to his chest.

The official looks up as I approach and clears his throat, looking nervous.

“Um. It says here that both the boy and the girl are siblings and are er twins? That's-”, the paper pusher starts to whine.

“NOT unheard of”, I smoothly cut in with a smile. “There have been many cases where a fertile-male has married one of his own siblings. Initial studies into the genetics of this subtype seem to indicate that there's a propensity for incest. Medical studies have shown that the abnormalities that can occur with offspring from normal incestuous unions don't occur with the fertile-male sub-gender. I have documentation on both those medical findings and the twelve legal fertile-male marriages which have included a sibling that have been performed in this country alone”

I start to reach for my second folder of documents in my briefcase when the sorry little peon grabs my wrist to stop me. I look down at the offending appendage and slowly look back at the man and let some of my true nature show in my face and body language. The man pulls back his hand with a gasp as if he'd been burnt.

“Please excuse me Mr. Shion! I meant no disrespect! Please believe me! I know what information you're referring to and I beg your pardon. I'll just finish adding the girl's information to the marriage license!” True to his word the peon grabbed the document and hastily started working on filling it out while I impatiently waited for him to finish. When he's finally done, he looks back up at me.

“O-okay Mr. Shion. I just need the boy's medical information that confirms that he's the fertile-male subtype, his registration with the WHO and then I need some of his blood for the test to confirm that he's had his first heat cycle”, he says gesturing to a container of small boxes on his desk behind the wooden counter. All of my subtle hints of danger and malice vanish and once again I'm all smiles and friendship. 

“Here's Len's medical information confirming that he's a very special little boy”, I say happily while handing him the third folder from my case. 

Of course I don't have the real information. I had obtained Len's medical files when I first had my suspicions that the child was of the fertile subtype but everything had stated that Len was the far more common type of male. I hadn't believed that for a second and after a few threats and the purchase of the doctor's debts, I got him to admit that Miku had forbidden him from even performing the genetic tests that would reveal that desired information. Her actions had significantly raised my suspicions about the boy and so I'd had his doctor fill out the appropriate paperwork as if he had had those tests performed and his fertile nature confirmed three years ago. I'd also registered him at the same time with the World Health Organization, as all fertile-male subtypes were required to be by international law,

“Oh! We're also going need a pregnancy test”, I say in an embarrassed tone with a fake blush. “We were going to wait until after we'd gotten married before I got Len pregnant, but when his heat hit so suddenly, we just couldn't control ourselves!” I can hear the boy give a little sob but I ignore it and continue.

“I'm one of the guys that can sense the male heat cycles, so I'm pretty sure I've already gotten him pregnant, but I know that don't count so far as the law's concerned. I want the test done so the positive can be entered into the paperwork”

The older man gave me a happy smile and then looked at the documents and started scribbling away. “Pregnant already! Congratulations to the three of you! I hear that WHO has officially listed the fertile-males subtype as critically endangered. The President is even offering financial incentives for those of them who get pregnant in the hopes of increasing their numbers! Extends to all of their siblings since they can also carry the genes that produce the subtype. You should get the girl genetically tested and get her pregnant too if she has it. Make a little more money at the government's expense?” 

I give him a neutral look, although inside I'm laughing and his small piggy eyes widen as he realized what he'd said. “I d-din't m-mean to speak about yo-your fiance like that Mr. Sh-shion, sir! I did-didn't mean to im-imply that you on-only want her for her potential to br-breed offspring li-like her br-brother”, he stutters hoarsely.

“Of course not”, I lie smoothly and give him another sweet understanding smile. “I love those two little angels with all my heart and they love me and each other just as much! True love should be the only reason why people get married after all!”

“O-of course”, the peon said with relief that he had managed to avoid offending me yet again. He cleared his throat and looked over at my Len who had his eyes closed with his head resting on Rin's shoulder. He was still carefully cradling his injured arm to his chest but otherwise seemed to have recovered fairly well from his punishment. I wasn't worried. I hadn't deprived him of oxygen long enough to permanently damage his little body and I had a lot experience in how much pressure I could apply to a bone before it snapped. Rin was pale as she stroked her brother's hair and she showed her intelligence by keeping silent., although she was watching my every movement closely.

“Excuse me? Young man? I know you must be tired from all the excitement today, but I need you to come over here. It's time for your blood tests”, the desk jockey called out as he walked around the wooden barrier to stand next to me with the two small tests 

Len opened still slightly unfocused blue eyes and obediently stands up and with Rin's help, walks shakily over to where we both waited. The flunkey gives my Len a gentle smile as he misinterprets they boy's unsteady gait for fear. 

“It's okay little man! You don't have anything to be afraid of! It's just two little sticks in your fingers and then you're all done! We just wait for about two minutes for the results to register in these little windows and we can get everything squared away!”, he reassures Len.

Len leans slightly against the counter for support and lowers his gaze to the floor. “Yes sir”, he says in his polite sweet voice. I decide to over look it. He looks back up when the official gently takes his hand and extends two of his fingers and pricks one with the first test and then the second with the other. I watch as the blood is drawn inside the two small boxes and then we begin our wait. 

“So, are they really fourteen? They don't look it. I'd say maybe twelve if someone asked me to guess. Fourteen is still pretty early for the boy to have his first heat cycle though”, the annoying little man says, trying to start a conversation with me. I look at my twins and have to agree though. They really don't look as old as they are. It's one of the things I love about them.

“Yeah, they’re both fourteen as you saw on their birth certificates and I was just as surprised as you are when Len entered his first heat so soon. We figured he'd be sixteen, maybe seventeen before his big change”, I conversationally say back and smile at Len who's eyes widen and then looks down at the floor. I really don't want to talk to the oily little bastard but I'm not done using him yet and I don't need any complications when I'm so close to getting what I want.

“Huh”, the other grunts. “They get younger every year it seems. Just last week, some fertile male in the Jenova Provence went into his first cycle only a month after he turned twelve. It's strange. It's like their bodies know that their kind is endangered and they desperately need to repopulate”

I hum in acknowledgment and try to ignore my dick as it twitches at the thought of that sweet tiny little body becoming ready to be brutally pounded into as the child was forcibly bred. I push the thought away. The only two children I wanted from now on are the beautiful golden-haired twins that are standing beside me. Everyone else pales in comparison.

Finally the tests are complete and I'm unsurprised when they show that Len has had his first heat cycle and that he was indeed pregnant. While in females the egg has a long way to travel and can take seven to ten days to implant, a male's egg has a shorter journey and moves at a much faster rate, with implantation possible within two hours of unprotected sex. 

“Whelp he's defiantly gone through his first heat cycle and he's definitely pregnant”, the flunkey announces unnecessarily and gently pats Len on the back. My fingers clench as I struggle against the sudden urge to break that pudgy hand for daring to touch what is mine. 

Len stares at the positive pregnancy test in horror and only whimpers, causing his teary eyed twin to pull him into a tight embrace. I inwardly sigh. I'd been telling the little twits for the last four hours or so that Len was pregnant but I suppose the physical test results finally made it real for them. I idly wonder how the twins will react when Rin gets a positive on her pregnancy test in the very near future.

The annoying little man laughs as he photographs the positive tests and scribbles the results on our papers. “Don't worry son. You may be young and small but I'm sure you'll make it through everything just fine with your two soon to be spouses there to help you. My own wife has given birth to three healthy children with no complications” 

I roll my eyes at the weak comparison as the desk jockey gathers the papers and takes them to the photocopier in the corner of the room and makes several copies which he brings back to the counter.

“Okay, now that everything is filled out, I'll need all of your signatures here, here, and your initials here”, the peon grins at us while he spreads the copied documents across the counter. “I'm afraid you're going to have to do this several times so that all four copies are valid. One is for our records, one will be sent off to WHO and two copies are for your records”

I gesture to the children and they cluster around me obediently as I sign my name with a flourish in each required spot and then add my initials. When I'm finished, I step back and lean over to pat Rin on the butt to get her to move forward for her turn. She has to stand on her tiptoes in order to be tall enough to actually reach and sign the papers. Both twins are rather short, Len being about four feet eight inches tall and Rin being a tad shorter. I really hope they stay around that height as they get older and I silently wonder if there is anything I can do to force that to happen.

Rin shivers violently as I massage the soft flesh of her beautifully shaped ass while she signs her name to the papers. I watch her closely, making sure that the girl does what she's supposed to and although her gaze keeps flicking over to her very subdued twin, she does as she's told.

Rin finishes and I quickly grasp her by her hips before she can slip away and give her a kiss on the head and a nuzzle before I gently shift her to the side. She stands there looking at her brother then at the papers, lips quivering as she fights back the urge to burst into tears. Her brother gives me a looks look like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck and I can tell that he's moments away from panicking and making a scene. I know how to fix that.

I grab the boy by the shoulders and lean down to capture his sweet little lips in our first kiss. Len freezes for a second before he starts to struggle, trying to pull his head away from me. I give his shoulders a hard warning squeeze and his body goes limp and he passively allows me to do what I want to him. I inwardly sigh and break the kiss after a few more seconds and then smile down at the boy.

“It's okay baby. I know this is a big step for us and I know it's scary but everything will be alright. Now be brave like your sister and sign your name so we can catch the judge before he goes off to lunch!”, I sweetly urge the trembling youth.

Len is still obviously terrified but he goes to the counter and while also standing on tiptoes, signs his name on all of the documents. I'm so very happy and excited about how close I am to legally binding the twins to me that I start to get a hard on. I can hardly contain myself as the child finishes adding his initials to the final paper and then I press myself against his back and clasp my arms around him.

“Good boy”, I whisper while nuzzling his ear which causes Len to give a sad little whimper. “Now I expect a real kiss from you or I'm going to have to go and get one from your sister” My words make Len jerk in surprise which causes his back to rub oh so nicely against my erection. I let my right hand wander lower and cup the child's genitals. I give them two gentle squeezes before I press firmly and force the boy's body more firmly against mine. I indulge in a few thrusts of my dick against his small back before I turn him around and capture his lips in another kiss.

Len jumps a bit and blushes, then closes his eyes and starts to tentatively kiss me back, his movements unsure and achingly sweet. I can tell that he hasn't had a lot of experience with kissing, with what little he knows being learned from his equally inexperienced sister, and the knowledge makes me moan. I prod at his little mouth with my tongue, demanding entrance. Len's eyes fly open and he gives me a pleading look that practically screams, “Please don't ask me to do this”.

Annoyed, I break the kiss and bite his lower lip hard, splitting it and drawing blood. I ignore his little pained cries and suck on the wound, eagerly drinking the boy's blood. He tastes so good that I have to fight myself in order to stop drawing out the crimson liquid. I finally manage to break away and after giving Len a stern look, lower my head for another kiss. This time he obediently opens his mouth for me and I thrust my tongue inside. I caress the inside of that beautiful mouth and force his little tongue to intertwine with mine, our lips still locked passionately together. 

Len gives another whimper but this time it's filled with excitement and desire as his little hips involuntarily jerks against my leg. I break the kiss and look into confused lust-filled blue eyes and smirk. That's what I want to see on that beautiful young face! I carefully steady the dazed and disoriented boy before I let Len go. Rin quickly darts in and clutches her brother to her body and gives me a glare full of hatred and loathing. 

“Don't worry sweetheart”, I say smugly to the girl. “You'll get your turn” Both twins look worriedly at each other and then back at me. They don't say a word.

The peon's movements attract my attention and I watch as the little man, who's face is a bright red and who is obviously trying to avoid looking in our direction, uses a special machine to emboss the Provence’s seal into each of the papers and sign his name as the witnessing official. He then places the completed documents into a folder and hands it to me.

“Here you are”, he says, not meeting my eyes. “Just go down the hall to the stairwell and take the stairs to the second floor. Then go down the hall, take a right and then another right and you should see  
Judge Johnson's office on the left hand side of the hallway. The door has a large brass plaque with his name on it, so it's hard to miss.” He checks his watch. “It's a little after eleven so he should still be there”

I give the flunkey a radiant smile and a deep bow of thanks. “Thank you so very much for helping us today. You have no idea how happy you are making the three of us!”

“I'm glad I could help”, the older man says nervously. “There's just the matter of the fees...”

“Of course”, I smile as I replace all of my documents used were used today back into their proper folders which I then put in my briefcase along with the folder containing the completed licenses. I pull out two envelopes before closing it with a snap.

“This-”, I say, holding out the thinner envelope, “-is for the fees and registration”. I wait while the desk jockey pulls out the stack of bills and counts them. He looks up and nods that the amount is correct. I give him another disarming smile and hand him the thicker envelope. “And this is a private thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule today and for your discretion”

This time the little man pales when he counts out the bills and looks up at me with an amazed expression.

“Th-thank you Mr. Shion si-sir for your gen-generosity! I'm always re-ready to he-help the Shion clan in any w-way I can!”, he stutters with a huge stupid smile on his face.

'As long as the money's good', I sarcastically add in my head as I pick up my briefcase and grab Len's thin wrist. Rin opens the door and I give the flunkey another 'thank you' and then we go on through into the hallway. I guide the twins to another set of chairs further up the hall and gently push on their small chests until they sit down with me on one side of Len and his sister on the other.

“Okay Len, Rin. The hard part is now over. Take a moment to breathe and get your jitters out before we go upstairs and get everything finished. You kids did very well, but Len-”, I say and then I lean over and look at Len angrily which causes him to shrink back against the plastic seat. “What was that back there? I told you to behave yourself.”

Len looks at me terrified and grasps his injured arm to his chest. “I-I'm so-sorry Kaito! I jus-just was surprised th-that you ha-had so much information on us. Ho-how did y-you-? Di-did Miku really-!?” Lens fearful reply ends in a squeak as I deepen my glare and bare my teeth at the trembling boy.

“None of that is your concern Len. Or yours either Rin”, I growl and switch my glare to the other young teen who also squeaks, before focusing back on the boy. “You aren't allowed to ask questions like that ever again, do you two understand me? Ever. I will always take care of you two and that's all you need to know”

Rin and Len answer in unison with a shaky “Yes sir” and I give them a smile. 

“Do you have anything to say to me Len?”, I ask sweetly.

Len squeezes his eyes shut as a few tears trickle down his cheeks. “I-I'm sorry Kaito. I-I wa-wasn't thinking. I wo-won't d-do it again”

I lean over and kiss his beautiful hair. “Good boy”, I murmur. “I forgive you. Now let me see your arm”

Len opens his bright eyes and although he's trembling violently, he obediently holds out his arm. I unbutton his shirt's cuff and gently push up the sleeve and examine the wound. An impressive deep black bruise in the shape of my hand and fingers encircles his forearm and he lets out a heartbreaking cry of pain as I gently press my fingers against the area, checking the damage. It was just as I'd thought. No breaks, although I suppose he might have a possible greenstick fracture. I'd have to keep an eye on it. I give the terrified boy a smile.

“Nothing's broken Len. It's just going to hurt for a little while. How's your breathing?” I kindly ask my soon to be bride. 

It takes time to properly train children, that's all. 

“I can breathe better now sir. Thank you for asking”, the scared boy says shyly and looks away. 

“Good boy”, I croon to Len and I gently start caressing his thin chest. The boy flushes a deep red and gasps at the contact but makes a visible effort not to pull away from my touch. Rin looks like she's about to cry as she watches me stroke her brother, but she doesn't say anything. Instead she lovingly rubs her twin's back. Len sighs in contentment and close his eyes as he intertwines the fingers of his right hand with hers. I smile. 

It takes time to properly train children, although both of my children are learning remarkably fast. Training is very important when you want obedient and submissive fuck toys. That goes for the kind you throw away and the kind you keep, like my Len and Rin. I find it a very enjoyable process, although it's the breaking of little spirits and minds that I enjoy most, rather than the finished results.

“Len and Rin, please try to stop doing anything that will make me want to hurt you. I don't like doing it but it's important that you learn quickly and I've found that violence and pain are the best teachers”, I tell them in a concerned voice as I continue my stroking. However, inside I'm practically begging for them to fuck up. I may not want to hurt them, but I do get a sexual thrill out of doing it. I guess I'm not that different from Akaito after all. 

Rin's hand stills as both twins look at me, frightened and miserable, and nod their heads in understanding. I give them a smile and gently roll Len's sleeve back down and re-button it. I take a minute to enjoy the children's misery before I decide that break time is over.

“Okay kids, get up! It's time to go get married!”, I say brightly as I stand up and brush the wrinkles out of my clothing.

We find Judge Johnson's office easily after an uneventful trek up the stairs and I pause at the door and knock softly. I have no fear about pissing off this low level judge but like earlier, I have an appearance to maintain. I hear a muffled, “Come on in”, and I open the door. 

The judge is an older man with graying hair who is seated behind an impressive oak desk with a ring of four chairs waiting for us on the opposite side. Sitting in the far left chair and talking to the judge as if they had been friends for ages was my twin. Akaito, his shockingly red eyes bright with excitement, gives me a huge happy smile.

“Hey Kaito!”, he calls out, not rising from the plush chair he was seated in. “Took you long enough! I got the judicial waiver!”. He lifts the document off of the judge's desk and waives it at me before putting it back down.

I smile at my brother warmly, grateful for his help. I couldn't have done all of this so fast or so easily without him and I'd have to remember to give him a little something extra when I gave him his reward later. I respectfully greet the judge, bowing low to show the proper level of respect for his position that I didn't actually feel for the man.

“Good morning Mr. Shion! Your brother has been telling me quite the story about one of your youthful adventures! I'm surprised that your father didn't have you both shipped off to Siberia!”, the judge returns warmly, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

I glance at Akaito and he gives me a look that assures me that he'd been telling the usual made up bullshit we used when we wanted to manipulate people. There are very few tales of our childhood hijinks that we could tell the judge that wouldn't get the both of us thrown in jail or worse. I shepherd the children inside and shut the door before I respond.

“It's because our father is a wonderful man with the patience of a saint”, I lie with a straight face to the judge. “I'm sure we caused him to gain more than a few gray hairs with our antics though!”

I grab Len by the arm and he jerks, gasping in pain and I realize that I've grabbed his injured arm. I don't let go however until I've guided him to the chair next to my brother and gently made him sit down. Len whimpers quietly, clutching his injured arm to his chest once again, while he fearfully watches my brother shifting his chair closer to his with a smile that's a little too wide and shows too many teeth. The child otherwise doesn't say another word or make another sound, so I lovingly rub his back to show him my approval.

Rin goes to sit in the chair next to Len, but I catch her arm and steer her to the last chair on the right. She stares at her twin longingly but obediently sits and I also rub her back in approval of her behavior. Positive reinforcement is just as important as harsh punishment when training after all. She shudders but does not move away. I give her a sweet smile as I take my own seat between my two beloved children. I slip the folder with the marriage licenses from my briefcase and hand it to the judge who first reads over the documents and then looks up, smiling at me and the twins.

“It's times like these that remind me of why I became a judge. It's always a happy day when I can unite people in love together in holy matrimony. Now, I assume that everyone is here under your own free will and everyone desires to get married today?”

“Yes sir!”, I say happily and sincerely. Akaito snickers.

The judge then looks over at Len and then at Rin, waiting for their response. The twins look up at me with apprehension clear on their faces and pause, so I lean over and dig my hand into Rin's leg and squeeze the handful of muscle hard, causing her to jump and cry out in pain. The judge looks at her questioningly but cannot see what is going on because of the large desk.

“It's okay Rin! Don't be scared, your bother and I are with you”, I say soothingly to the terrified child while I continue to wrench the girl's small muscles. “Just tell the judge the truth and you, your brother and I will be married before you know it”. I emphasize the words 'you' and 'your brother' and 'married' to remind the girl about what she would be gaining if she did what I asked.

Rin looks up at me with pained eyes and with tears running down her lovely face. “Yes Judge Johnson”, she says shakily.

I look over at Len who's staring horrified at the abuse I'm inflicting on his twin and I raise an eyebrow.

“Yes sir, Judge sir”, he says hoarsely and I let go of Rin's leg. Both of the young twins give a sob of relief as the girl rubs the latest wound I've inflicted on her today. If the judge notices the sound, he doesn't comment.

The judge then starts droning on about how one shouldn't take marriage lightly, how one should be willing to accept the bad times along with the good and other such bullshit and I tune him out. Bored, I look over at Rin who looks terrified and ready to faint and then over at Len who is sitting very rigidly in his chair and looking at me with a mortified expression on his sweet face. The boy's odd behavior catches my attention and I look closely to see if I can find the cause, which after a quick glance, is easy to figure out. I sigh quietly in exasperation.

My brother, who could never leave my things alone, was gently caressing my soon to be bride's thigh, slowly inching up toward the boy's crotch. I glare at my redheaded twin who tilts his head to the side with a grin that says, “I just can't help myself! He's just too damn cute!”. I give a slight nod of acquiescence, ignoring Len's pleading gaze, and let my brother have at the boy. Like I said, Akaito does deserve an extra reward and I'm willing to share.

The judge once again doesn't notice or is ignoring our odd behavior. I give a soundless sigh of relief as he finally shuts up about the sanctity of marriage and finally gets the part of the ceremony that I actually care about.

“Now that we have the witness and the people to be married have arrived and we've determined consent, let's get started!”, the judge beams. He clears his throat and begins.

“We are gathered here today to marry Kaito Shion, Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine in holy matrimony for all time and eternity”. The judge then turns to me. “Do you, Kaito Shion, take Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine as your lawfully wedded spouses, to have and to hold from this day forward?”

“I do”, I reply solemnly. The judge then focuses on my Len and begins again.

“Do you, Len Kagamine, take Kaito Shion and Rin Kagamine as your lawfully wedded spouses, to have and to hold from this day forward?”, the judge asks Len gently.

Len's eyes are wide and his face is red as he lets out a little squeak in response. I glare at Akaito who sheepishly releases the child's clothed penis which he had stroked until the kid looked like he was ready to explode. I hadn't thought that my brother would be stupid enough to arouse the kid to that degree during his own wedding! But then again, it WAS Akaito...

“Len?”, I ask gently as it wasn't the poor child's fault.

“Yes s-sir. I-I do”, Len says in a voice that's a little higher than normal as he gazes at me thankfully and I give him a loving smile.

The judge smiles as well and then turns his attention to my beautiful little girl, who is also looking at me gratefully. Apparently she'd noticed my brother's molestation of her brother and had been too afraid of me to do anything about it. Good girl. I smile at her and motion to the judge with my head and her attention snaps to the older man.

“Do you, Rin Kagamine, take Kaito Shion and Len Kagamine as your lawfully wedded spouses, to have and to hold from this day forward?”, the judge asks kindly.

Rin smiles radiantly at her brother who happily returns her smile.“I want that more than anything else!”, she says, tears running down her face, this time due to her happiness.

“You may now exchange rings if you have them”, Judge Johnson announces and I slide the black velvet box out of my jacket pocket. I take out the two delicate rings and slip one onto Len's finger and then one onto Rin's and give the heavier ring to Len who shakily slips it onto my own finger. That done, we all turn back to face the judge.

“Now in front of myself and this witness, it is my honor and delight to declare you three married for all time and eternity. You may now kiss your spouses”

I turn to a wide eyed Len first and gently pull him onto my lap and press my lips to his. Compared to our second kiss earlier today, it was rather chaste, but I put all of my feelings I have for the blonde boy into it and I could feel him respond gently. I reluctantly break the kiss and turn to Rin who's looking a little left out. 

I gently shift Len on my lap to make room for his twin and then carefully lean over and gently grab Rin's wrist. I pull the girl into the empty spot next to her brother and press my lips to her's. Rin jerks but closes her eyes and tentatively returns my kiss, following her brother's lead. I also put all my new found feelings into my kiss for this twin and I can feel her melt in my embrace. Again, I break the kiss reluctantly.

I gently push the twins toward each other and Rin and Len press their lips together passionately and share a kiss that makes me want to rip off their clothing and fuck them right there on the judge's desk until we're all too sore to move. Of course I can't actually do that so I just watch them until I realize that the judge is red faced and waiting for them to finish. I clear my throat and the kids startle and break apart, looking sheepish. 

The judge swallows heavily. “I want to be the first to congratulate you on your marriage and ask that you sign the licenses one last time on the bottom of the third page of each copy. Please make sure that you all sign them using the last name you want to legally go by”

My brother cheers while I take the papers and sign first so I can go over the spelling of my brides' new last name with them. I then slide the papers over to Len who signs the name 'Len Shion' in a shaky hand on all four papers and then I give them to Rin who signs as 'Rin Shion' with a hand that shakes just as much. The judge takes the papers back and adds his own signatures and stamps certain places on the form with his seal.

“Good job you two!”, I whisper happily to my beloved twins as I hugged them both to my chest. “I'm so very proud of you!” Len and Rin actually giggle and cuddle against me and each other while I sigh in contentment. This is the happiest I've ever been in my life. I finally had my children legally and there wasn't anything anyone could do to take them from me. Anyone who tried would find out why enemies of the Shion clan didn't tend to live for very long. 

I want this moment to last forever but life doesn't work that way and reality intrudes. The judge pushes back his chair and stands up and goes around his desk to stand there waiting with the folder of our now completed marriage licenses. I reluctantly slide the twins off of my lap and I stand up. I shake hands with the judge and accept the folder and thank him again.

“It's my absolute pleasure!”, Judge Johnson smiles as I slip him his own two envelopes full of cash. We've used his services before so there's no need to explain about the gift in the second envelope. A good tip for those in power is to have as many judges under your thumb as you possibly can. It saves on time when you need a simpthetic judge right then and there.

“Oh, drop two of the copies off with Mr. Katino so they can be filed with appropriate agencies. He's in room 401 if you've forgotten!”, the judge calls out as my brother opens the door and we begin to file on out. “Please give my best regards to your father and please let him know that if he ever needs my services again, I'm more than happy to do all that I can. Again, congratulations to the three of you!”

My father has much more powerful judges under his control than this particular one, but he has served his purpose well today so I tell him that I will let my father know. I thank him again and then shut the door firmly. I breath a sigh of relief and then scowl as I have to step in between my brother and the twin he's currently molesting. 

“Akaito, keep your goddamn hands to yourself for once! We just got married for God's sake!”, I growl as I thrust a shaking Rin into her brother's arms.

“Hey! I can't help it if you married a couple of sweet hot young things! I mean, did you see the little boy's face when I was pumping his cock in the judges office! I mean, damn! I would have ripped off his pants, thrown him over the back of his chair and raped him bloody if I hadn't known that you would have stabbed me in the neck with a pen!”, my brother said excitedly. “Come on! You gotta share them with me! Please!”, he begged as I glare at him.

“We'll talk about it later”, I snap angrily. My answer causes my twin wives to look at me in horror and I give them an evil grin and a wink.

My brother opens his mouth to reply but he's cut off as tone sounds from his cell phone. The redhead pulls the device from his jacket pocket, looks at the screen and sighs. “Yeah. Later. I have to go. I have a business lunch with a head of the Department of Defense from Esthar in twenty minutes. Father wants them to sign a contract that will makes us the sole provider of heavy arms for their military. I'm supposed to romance him while Father does the same thing with their President”

“Oh, really? Make sure you do a good job. Father's been after that contract for years”, I say to my brother when something occurs to me. 

“I almost forgot about your reward Akaito!”, I call out to my brother who had started to walk away. He stops and quickly turns to face me, barely contained excitement making his body quiver.

“You're really getting him for me Kaito?”, my brother asks me in a wavering voice as I walk over to him so the twins can't overhear our conversation.

I smile. “I promised I would, didn't I? Just call the number I texted you last week and say the word 'success' to the person who answers and my people will deliver him to your mansion tonight.”

My brother's eyes light up as if he'd just received a visit from Santa but he asks cautiously, “I can do whatever I want right? No limits?”

“Akaito”, I say flatly. “No four year old is going to live through what you want to do anyway, so no, no limits. I already have the clean-up and disposal team on call. Just let know when you're done with the kid.”

“Thank you so much Kaito! You have no idea how much this means to me!”, Akaito says as he gives me a warm hug. I hug him back and Akaito pauses for a second and gives me a grin “And thanks for letting me play with your kids bro! I appreciate that too!”

I give a snort as I watch him walk away and then turn around and go back over to the twins, Rin still being held in Len's arms. They look at me confused and probably fearfully wondering what was going to happen to them next. I gently press my hand against Len's back to get the two moving and we slowly walk down the stairs to the peon's office. My mind is occupied with what I still have to do today as I drop off the two copies of the marriage license with the simpering paper pusher. So much to do and so little time to do it in. 

As we walk back to the entrance of the building I address my beautiful little wives. “Okay my Mrs. Shions!”, I say smiling happily. “We still need to go to the bank and update your financial accounts and we need to go to the social security office and fill out the forms for getting you new social security cards. I know yesterday and today have been hard on you two, but it's important to get this done as soon as we can.” I don't add that it's to help prevent Miku from causing me trouble. 

That leaves my beautiful Len and Rin looking overwhelmed and disoriented as the stress from the last two days catches up to them. They've been through so very much in such a very short amount of time, especially Len. It would be very stressful for most adults and these two were just sweet innocent children. 

The kids walk tiredly out to our car and I help them into the back seat where they slump against each other in exhaustion. I watch their sweet peaceful faces as I run my hands through their beautiful shoulder length golden hair. Reluctantly, I shut their door and I slide into the driver's seat of the car. 

“Len, Rin?”, I call out and the twins open sleepy blue eyes.

“I just realized that Len hasn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. Rin, did you eat anything last night or were you too worried about your brother?”, I say softly as I gaze at the sweet sight before me. Rin sleepily shakes her head and I smile.

“So, where would you like to go for lunch? We'll go anywhere you want”, I finish and wait for the children to decide.

They look at each other, once again silently communicating until Len timidly speaks up. “Can we go to McDonald’s please Kaito?”

I personally hate McDonald’s but I had told them that they could pick the restaurant so I smile and say, “Of course”. Once we are all buckled up, I shift the car into first gear and drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we get to meet Kaito's twin brother Akaito. It's a toss up as to which of the two is more messed up in the head. While their horrible natures seem to have a lot in common, they are expressed very differently. I personally wouldn't want to go with either one. Just to clear up any confusion, Akaito is a fan made Vocaloid. He looks just like Kaito but has red hair and eyes and he is very popular in the fandom. Kaito's last name is also only cannon in the fandom.
> 
> Poor Len and Rin. No one who might be able to save the twins even know their missing. Now that they are legally married to Kaito, it's going to be almost impossible to get them away from them. With the power the Shion family wields, any attempt will be dangerous. What will happen next? Well, I know, I just need to type it out and go through the horrible process of editing. I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for no sex in this one, but the next one will have some!


	4. Getting Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first parts of Kaito's plan are finished, but there is still much to do. With Miku in the dark, Kaito is free to follow the next parts of his plan that will bind the Kagamine twins even more tightly to him.

I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have had some medical issues that seriously slowed down the writing of this chapter. But here it is! Warnings include evil Kaito, forced sex, abuse (mental), and of course the forced marriage. 

DISCLAIMER: In real life, the following things (and many more) are wrong.   
Rape is wrong, sexual abuse of a child is very very evil and wrong, forced marriage is wrong, abuse of any kind is wrong, forging documents and bribing officials is wrong. This is a STORY and is FICTION. It doesn't matter what is legal and okay in a story. IT NEVER means it's okay in real life. Fiction lets us explore the dark places of our minds without hurting anyone, as it should be. If you can't tell reality from fiction, please don't read this story or anyone else's.

 

VO VO VO VO VO  
The twins are fast asleep even before I've left the courthouse parking lot. They had curled around each other the best they could with their seat belts on and were sleeping the innocent contented sleep of infants. The site would warm anyone's heart, surprisingly even mine. I long to just drive back home so I can curl up with my new spouses on our bed and just cuddle them and sleep. I don't have that luxury though. Too much has to be done before Miku finds out what I've done.

I decide to go across town to the McDonald's that's twenty minutes away. I tell myself it's because I'm less likely to run into a member of the Vocaloids who might ask questions I'd rather avoid answering now, but a little voice in the back of my head whispers that it's because I want to let my two beautiful angels sleep as long as they can. As I slow to a stop at yet another stoplight, I try to gut that little voice to get it to shut the hell up, but its words still echo. Damn it.

Finally I pull into the parking lot of the 'restaurant' and sigh as I note that even though it's a little after one, the lunch crowd still hasn't died down. No helping it I suppose. The kids need to eat, especially Len, although I would hesitate to classify anything they serve at McDonald's as 'food'. 

I carefully park in the far end of the lot to hopefully keep the slobs that infested the place from scratching my beautiful Lexus. It's probably a futile attempt, but it's one I'll take. God I hate the general public.

I stiffly get out of my car and stretch before I open the backdoor and gently shake my two wives awake. Len and Rin slowly wake up and look at me and smile in contented bliss until reality hits them and they jolt completely awake as one. I give them a loving smile and I lean in to caress Len's arm, but that my gesture does nothing to ease the fear that is etched on their faces. Their reactions confuses me, but I don't care to make a public scene, so I try again.

“We're here!”, I announce brightly. “Let's get something to eat so we can get on with our day!” My second attempt also seems to fails to comfort them and get them moving. My two blonde darlings' expressions don't change and they don't move. I personally don't understand why they are so upset, I've already told them that if they do what I say, they won't be hurt. I narrow my eyes and make a 'come here' gesture with my finger. I'm about out of patience with their reluctance. I'm guessing the twins can see this because they look at each other for a second and then finally crawl out of the car. 

After they climb out, Len just stands there and shivers while he clutches Rin's hand like it's the only thing that's keeping him alive. Rin in turn steps in front of her brother, partially shielding him from my leering gaze. She looks at me defiantly for a few second before she turns her face away as I give her a sultry smile. She is submitting to me now, but I know that I will have to start breaking her very soon.

As aggravating as Rin's behavior is, I'm more irritated at myself than the girl. The thing is, I should have already prepared and had a working plan to deal with Rin's attitude and probable resistance. I knew Rin was the more dominate and aggressive twin from the start. While that would be odd for most male-female twin pairs, fertile-males were naturally very submissive and very sweet and eager to please. This personality trait was one of the first signs that raised my suspicions about Len's exact gender. But I had been so infatuated and enraptured by Len that I neglected to notice how aggressive and dominate his twin was. Rin more than made up for what Len lacked.

That was my mistake then but I wouldn't let it be my mistake now. She would need to be handled very differently than her twin. This was in no way a bad thing. Breaking a natural dominant like Rin was just as fun as breaking a sweet delicate thing like Len, but you had to go about it in different ways. If you did it right, you got the exact type of creatures you wanted when you were done, but if you did it wrong... Well, mindless husks were just not as interesting as ones that did things when you fucked them.

The first step in breaking Rin was to never let her be in control, while the first step, or rather the twenty-sixth step in breaking my beautiful boy was to take away his comfort object for now. Two birds, one stone. I quickly reach over and wrench their intertwined hands apart before they can react and grasp Len's in one hand and Rin's in the other. I have to force down a giggle while I pretend to ignore their pained gasps and frightened whimpers. 

I turn quickly and walk toward the building, practically dragging the two young teens across the pavement until they get their wits about them and start trying to keep up with me. I'm purposely walking at a faster pace than I know my kids can keep up with without breaking into a fast trot. It's not that hard when you're six foot two and the kids are only four foot eight and four foot six. But it's important to keep reminding them who is in charge.

My mind wanders as I once again wonder if there is anything I can do to keep my wives like they are now. It would be a dream come true and something that I would have to ask my father about, as much as I loath the idea. I hate being in his debt, but his big love is scientific research and if anyone could destroy the ability for a child's body and mind to mature, he'd have them on his payroll. I do so love a child's body and mind.

As we reach the doors of the building, I'm shaken from my thoughts when I hear Len's sweet musical voice trying to get my attention. Pausing and letting the two young teens catch their breath, I look down at Len and raise an eyebrow in question.

“Um”, the boy says nervously, not quite meeting my eyes. I adore his complete submission and so patiently wait for my beautiful possession to ask his question. “Um”, Len continues. “Kaito, sir. Rin and I really really need to use the bathroom.” 

He trembles and tries to smile at me as I calmly study his face and try to ascertain whether or not the children really have to use the restroom. I can't remember when I let the boy use the toilet last and now that I'm paying attention, I can tell that only part of his trembling is from fear. He really does have to use the facilities it seems and he did ask politely for permission...

Satisfied that Len isn't lying, I look over at Rin who nods and tries her best to look submissive like her brother, but I can see through it. She can't fool me. I know that although she may need to use the restroom, there is more to her request than just that. I know she wants time alone with Len, time to talk about what they can do to be free of me, time to call Miku. I can't allow that. Nothing can get in the way before I have everything finalized. 

I fight down the urge to grab the girl by the hair and slam her face into the brick side of the building. No little bitch is going to ruin my plans. Fine. If Rin wanted to play, well, two can play that game. What I need to do is keep Rin off balance until I get everything done, then I can make her into what I want. I'm not worried about Len. Len is already completely mine, whether he knows it or not.

I carefully keep all of my thoughts and emotions off of my face and instead nod briskly as I open the door and maneuver everyone inside. Rin babbles about how I can order our food while she and Len are taking care of their business and doesn't notice that I'm walking them strait to the restrooms. In fact she only stops when she notices that I'm headed right to the door marked 'Men' and that I've shown no signs of letting go of their hands. She looks irritated at first but then that switches to horror as I open the door and drag both of them inside. If the bitch thought I would let either of them out of my sight for even a second while we were out in public, I was quickly dissuading her of the notion now.

I ignore their feeble protests and focus a glare at the sole occupant of the room. The chubby man had been using the urinal but was now standing wide-eyed in shock while he peed on his shoes at the sight of a girl in the Men's restroom. He then swallows hard, and turns bright red, but before he can utter a word, I let my mask slip and the sad little man turns as white as a sheet. He makes a croaking sound as he runs out of the bathroom before he's even slipped his dick back into his pants. I wish I could see how all the young mothers and cubical drones react to that, but I have more important things on my mind.

I drag my twin wives into the handicap stall and lock the door before I turn around and give them a smug smile. Both of the children are bright red with embarrassment and Len looks like he's about to wet himself right then and there. Rin however is looking at me challengingly, just daring me to break her. I am more than happy to take that challenge.

“Okay!”, I announce brightly and with a happy tone to my voice. “Let's all go to the bathroom!”. They both stare at me in horror as if to ask me 'Are you serious?'. I smirk and motion to Len who has begun to jiggle up and down in an effort not to wet himself and add, “Unless you want to walk around in urine soaked clothes all day!”.

My beautiful little boy gives a little moan, once again submitting to my authority over him and quickly undoes his belt, rips down his clothes and practically leaps onto the toilet. He pees sitting down like a girl, obviously so he doesn't give me the view I so want to see, but I let it slide for now. I like watching from this angle too and apparently so does Rin. She's watching as closely as I am and I can see that just seeing his bare skin is turning her on. I can't blame her.

After an impressive amount of time, Len's bladder finally empties but he makes no move to get up. After a minute or so of him just sitting there, I realize that the poor thing also has to pass a bowl movement and was having trouble with a live audience watching him. Rin caught the hint and looks away, but I have no intention of allowing the boy even a little dignity. I continue to stare closely and with completely and unwavering interest.

Len looks at me pleadingly before he finally speaking up. “Um. Kaito-”. He broke off at my glare and cowered down on the toilet and stares at me with wide terror filled eyes, looking for all the world like a deer caught in a vehicle's headlights.

“Is that what you call your new husband Len?”, I asked in an overly sweet voice, quick to correct his mistake. After all, I had informed both of them all the permissible things they were to call me earlier.

Len swallows nervously and then tentatively half-whispers, “No sir, I mean, Husband, sir. Um Husband, could you please turn around? It's, uh, really hard to go to the bathroom with you watching me.” 

“No”, I say back with a huge smile. 

His only response is shivering and turning those bright blue orbs away from me which causes me to smile to myself. This was why you had to get a fertile-male young like I had taken Len. Their natural submissive and sweet nature could be molded so easily into what a dominate male wanted his mate to be, and I was one hell of a dominate male. All you needed to do was to hurt them and rape them enough and let them know that you were the one who owned everything about them. Simple and easy.

“Can't you cut him some fucking slack husband”, Rin practically hisses at me, her eyes narrowed and her hands balled into fists. “Len's been kidnapped by you, cut up and beaten by you, raped by you, and then you forced him and his twin to marry you! Just give my brother a little peace for the God's and Goddess' sake!”

I let my smile melt from my face. That is it. I am done with trying to coddle that little bitch. Here I am, trying to make us all into one big happy family and she repays me by trying to undermine everything I'm trying to do. It's time that I showed her who the master was now and damn the gentle training. The funny thing is, I don't even have to touch her right now in order to do it. That part I'll leave for later.

For the third time today, twice more than I have allowed to happen in five years, I drop my mask and show my true self. All I do is look at Rin, look at her and show her the monster inside in its entirety. I let her see what I am capable of, the horrific things I have done, things that would have sent me to eternal damnation in the nine Hells if only I possessed a soul for them to punish. I show her the violent death that awaits any who defy me.

The look of defiant hatred melts from her face in that instant and is replaced with the look of deepest and most primal terror. She knows she is in the presence of Death and her's will be a violent and painfully long one if she keeps this up. It's a look I've put on many faces during my relatively short life. Gods, how I love that look.

I slowly stalk forward as she slowly backs up until she slams into the the far wall of the stall. I walk up to her until I am less then a foot away and then as fast as quicksilver, I slam my hands against the wall, trapping her face in between. I lean forward slowly, letting the hate and anger I feel at her trying to manipulate and defy me show through in every movement I make. Rin lets out a whimpering squeal as she closes her eyes tightly and turns her face to the side and trembles violently.

“Don't fuck with me Rin”, I growl menacingly at her. She gives another whimper and flattens herself against the wall as best she can. “You can't fool me with your little tricks.”, I continue, “You can't control me, you can't manipulate me, so don't even try.” I give her a second to digest that before I spit out “I. Will. Always. Win.”

Rin nods her head frantically, never opening her eyes. I carefully put my lips next to her ear so that they'll brush the beautiful curved little shell as I talk. “Do you understand?”. Again, she frantically nods and whimpers out a weak, “Yes sir!”

I see that she truly does understand so I lean forward and brush the hair off of her sweaty forehead and give it a kiss. Rin shudders under my lips and it makes me smile. I really hope I don't have to kill her.

I turn back to my little blonde haired mate, the one with the penis, who is staring at us in horror, his face as white as a sheet. I give him a reassuring smile and yank Rin to my chest in a close approximation of a hug.

“It's okay Len”, I say gently and with just enough sincerity to be convincing. “Rin and I just needed to come to an understanding!”

Len flits his eyes to his sister and then back to me as I let the girl go. She looks back at me in fear for a split second before she turns her face smiles at her brother, obviously trying to hide what had just happened from the boy. 

“It's okay Len! Everything is okay, but you need to hurry up!”, she encourages him, although her voice is still rather shaky. “I need to go too ya know!”

I admire the fact that she's trying to take care of Len like I am, but the right way this time. Supporting me rather than trying to undermine my authority. I'm so glad she is learning. I really do want to keep both of them and all the offspring I'll breed from them.

It seems like Rin's assurances, as pathetic as they were, do the trick as the child does his best to obey. First Len averts his eyes and starts to hum to himself, then closes those beautiful blue orbs in an effort to block out our gazes and finally relieve himself. I find the whole thing very cute and endearing and I have to fight back a laugh and an urge to pull him off the toilet and onto my lap so I can cram something UP that little ass.

Finally I can tell that he's close because he's obviously in quite a bit of pain. I'm not surprised with all the bruising and tearing that little anus currently sports. Fertile-males' assholes were fairly resilient and were fast healing, but they weren't that resilient or that fast healing. Finally with a sob and a small scream, Len finally manages to pass his bowel movement and I watch as he tenderly wipes his little butt. The paper comes away with a mixture of semen, blood and stool and Rin quickly slips out to wet down some toilet paper so he can clean himself better. 

Len seems resistant when Rin tries to get him to stand up so she can help, but she just hauls him up and bends him over anyway. I have to laugh at Len's surprised expression that quickly changes to one of pain as his sister tenderly takes care of his little bottom. She gives me an angry glare that quickly turns to one of fear as she helps Len stand back up. I'm glad she remembers.

Finally my beloved is finished and it's Rin's turn at the toilet. She doesn't bother to ask for privacy but rather just pulls down her shorts and panties and plunks herself down on the toilet. My spirited girl just gives me a neutral expression as Len and I watch her pee. I get a thrill at looking at her young legs and crotch and I am once again happy that I managed to acquire her too. She may be more work than Len, but at least her body made it all worth while.

Rin cleans herself and then stands up, giving us a clear view before she pulls up her clothes. I assume it's for Len's benefit as the boy's eyes seem about ready to pop out of his head at the sight of that mound of creamy flesh. I smile as I maneuver both children so they have a clear view of my penis when I take it out and pee as well. Both children are bright red once again and I have to give Len a little shake when he tries to turn away.

FINALLY, we finish and wash our hands and leave the restroom to order our food. I make my wives stand with me, as I don't trust Rin by herself at this point and I want my beautiful boy beside me. I keep them close in front of me so I can press them against my chest and crotch as the line moves forward. It's making me horny as hell, but I feel I deserve something nice after putting up with Rin's attitude in the restroom. Neither child complains but I get plenty of hostile glares from some of the peons around me. I just smirk back at them and cuddle my children closer. It's not my fault if they're too stupid to get their own child lovers.

Finally it's our turn to order, which I do for the three of us. The twins look at me confused for a second before they look down to the floor. There's no more resistance in them at the moment, which is a very good thing. There is so much to do and I've already wasted fifteen minutes in the restrooms. Finally after another ten minutes of waiting, we get our food.

I take the heavily laden tray and with the children trailing behind me, find a seat that is in a secluded corner of the finally mostly empty restaurant. After handing out the boxes of burgers, fries and drinks, we settled down to eat. And boy could those kids eat! You'd think they hadn't eaten for weeks rather than the almost twenty-four it had been. But then again, these were growing kids with one of them growing a kid inside of him. I suppose they needed more nutrition than I had thought they would. Maybe I should get a book or two on child rearing?

I wait until Len and Rin had finished inhaling their burgers and had started on their fries before I decide it's time to let them know what else lay ahead in our day.

“Kids”, I say as I slowly ate my chicken cobb salad. “After we are done here, we will go to the bank and have your information updated. All your accounts will have my name put on them and they will no longer be under Miku's control.”

The kids exchanged worried looks with each other but remained silent as I continued. “Next we will get your Social Security Cards and Province ID's changed to your new names and statues. Any questions?”

The twins looked at each other and seemed to once again be talking in that silent communication the two shared. I had had more than enough of that nonsense.

“You will talk to me!”, I yell at them, caught in a sudden fit of rage. The two look at me, startled and terrified as I glared at them. I manage to catch myself before I do anything I'll regret later and close my eyes and take a deep breath. Opening them, I say in a much calmer voice, “Please talk to me when I ask you a question. If you need to talk to each other, you will do so aloud!” 

Rin looked scared but Len looked like he was about to cry and it didn't look like the poor kid could take much more before he broke down. All that was happening was just too much for his gentle and sweet little soul to take. I would have to be more careful with him. I sigh and force my face into a much friendlier expression and gesture at them to ask their questions.

“Husband”, Rin said nervously, but politely, although I could see that she was very reluctant to do so. “Um. What about school? I know the school day is almost over, but Len and I have an import-”

I quickly cut her off. “You no longer have to worry about school, my sweet little wives. I plan to send someone to disenroll you tomorrow.” Twin gasps of surprise and dismay arouse from my two children, but I ignored them and continued on. “Since you will stay at home and raise our children, there's no reason for you two to be further educated.” 

This of course was utter bullshit but there were several reasons behind my decision. First of all, I couldn't let anyone I didn't personally select be around and influence my new child wives. They were my possessions now and I would decide who would be able to play with them. Of course there was the fact that uneducated pregnant people who were kept isolated from family and friends were much easier to control than ones with connections, friends, and a high level of education.

“But-but I li-like school!”, stuttered Len in surprise. He then hurriedly added, “H-husband, sir.”, at my glare.

I smiled at the kids and echoed my words from earlier, “Remember Len, I don't care what you and Rin want. You are mine now and I will decide what will happen to you.”

Len slides down in his seat with tears in his eyes finally starting to fall while Rin stared at me in shock. What I had said countered everything they thought they knew about what kids were supposed to do. I gave them a moment to settle down before I continued.

“I will allow you to still perform your music, under my supervision of course, although any concerts will of course be out of the question for now. I will also order supplies for any hobbies you have that I deem acceptable. I can't have you two getting bored now, can I?” I wait for any objections or interruptions, but my golden-haired beauties just hold each other's hand and start eating again with the other. I nod approval at the dull, defeated expression in those beautiful sweet pairs of blue eyes.

“Of course most of our free time will be taken up with sex, but I will still allow you some leisure time”, I add. They still give little reaction as they finish their food and start to suck on their drinks. I am a little annoyed at their lack of enthusiasm, but I realize that I have to cut them a little slack. This is a lot to take in for fourteen year olds, especially after this morning.

“Any more questions?”, I wait again to see if they have any more objections or anything else to add, but they just finish their drinks and look down at their laps with tears in both their eyes. I look at my watch. Damn. Two o'clock already. “Good. Then let's get going!”, I say briskly as I stand up and wipe my hands on my napkin.

I allow Len to take two more rapid sips of his drink before I grab my wives' hands and march them to the men's restroom to wash up. The trash that work there can take care of our trash. I let the kids make one more bathroom run, with me watching closely of course and then we are back in the car and on our way to the bank.

I make Len sit in the front with me this time, much to the distress of both children. Rin watches sadly and helplessly from the back as I unbuckle and unzip Len's pants so I can play with his penis as we drive. He puts up a little bit of a fight at first but settles right down after I slap him hard across his little face. The impact causes the split in his lip I gave him earlier to bleed and I have to give him one of my handkerchiefs to blot at it while I play with his quickly stiffening cock.

I felt a little bad when I glance over and see Len's silent tears along with the impressive bloodstain on the cloth, but I comfort myself with playing with his adorable little penis. I do laugh at Rin's murderous glare at me in the rear-view mirror and how it disappears when she sees me watching. The girl's protective and angry, but luckily for her, she apparently isn't stupid.

It only took ten minutes to drive to the large bank that all of the Vocaloid group used for their banking needs. Spira Banking International is the oldest bank in the world with branches in almost every country. Their downtown building was a massive thing made of marble and vaguely reminiscent of ancient Greek architecture. It was merely a pretext to make the rich feel important and to discourage the plebeians from trying to enter and making a scene when they were tossed out on their threadbare asses.

Of course it was owned by my family.

I give the twins a quick run down of the rules as I pull into one of my family's reserved parking spots in front of the huge edifice. No talking, no questions, and no wandering off. They both sedately nod as I pull them from the car and whisk them inside.

The bank manager was waiting for us, no doubt due to my training Akaito's to follow my orders to the letter, so there was very little in the way of questions when I explain why we were there. Len, who had been cleaned up and had his equipment put away when we pulled into the parking lot, was gazing about the bank's massive sitting area, just looking tired and overwhelmed. It didn't look like he understood the ramifications of what was about to happen, although Rin obviously did. She was watched unhappily as I handed over birth certificates, identification cards, a copy of the marriage license and a host of other documents to the manager.

Although the twins had only been producing music for the last three years, they had quite a bit of money and it was important for me to have control over the Kagami- excuse me, my wives' fortune. Before now it had been managed by Miku as the children's guardian, but obviously it couldn't stay that way. Legally I was entitled to be the new manager of their accounts since I was their husband and they were not yet adults, no matter what their marital status was now. Because everyone knows that the person who controlled the money in a relationship controlled that relationship. Eventually I would combine our accounts and make it next to impossible for the twins to ever access their funds without me.

Even with the bank manager in the know (and on the payroll) and with the help of three of the bank's peons, it still takes longer than I want. The twins have a joint account and one in each of their names which aren't too difficult to wrench out of Mku's control. But what should have been a ten minute job suddenly turns much more complicated when we find out that we have to take Miku's authorization off of every source of income the children receive. That includes payments and royalties from our music label, our twelve different merchandising companies, and the concert promoters. And that's just the start. It doesn't need to be that complicated and there's just one reason why it would be so.

Miku.

That bitch must have planned this ahead of time to fuck me over, to make it harder for me to get my twins. That's the only explanation. But this isn't going to stop me, it just make me more angry. If only that stupid bitch knew just how stupid her little stunt was. I'll make sure she knows really soon.

It takes forty fucking five minutes for us to be done. Forty-five fucking minutes. I am so pissed! But I can't show it. Not here, not in one of my family's holdings. So I smile at the bank manager and even the peons and thank them as I walk back over to my spouses. Len is sound asleep on one of the velvet upholstered couches with Rin cuddled behind him, reading some bank pamphlets. She gives me a blank look when she sees me and starts to sit up, obviously intending to wake my other wife before I can get to him. I'm much faster than she expects though and before she can wake him up, I sweep Len up in my arms, a feat that is easy to do given his small size and my six foot two frame. A slight tightening of the lips is all I get from his twin as I settle him against my chest. I'm a little disappointed because I really need to hit someone and no one here would blink an eye at a man hitting his disobedient wife. But she doesn't take the bait and just stands next to me with her hand on Len's leg.

Swallowing a curse, I order Rin to follow me and with sweeping steps that make her, once again, jog to keep up, strode through the gold-plated doors, barely giving the servants time to open them. I try to keep my walk to the car as smooth as possible but my little beloved starts to stir anyway. Len smiles sleepily as he wakes but then gives a jolt when he realizes where and who he's with. He starts to panic until he sees Rin and then he falls still, watching me like a mouse who's been cornered by a tomcat. His fear soothes me in a way I sorely need after the cluster-fuck I had to deal with in the bank.

When we get to the car, I make Rin dig in my pants pocket for my keys, much to my arousal and her displeasure. After she clicks the fob, my female wife opens the back door and looks at me pleadingly.

“Can Len and I please sit together Sir?”, she asks in a perfectly polite tone.

I go to dismiss the notion off hand, but them pause to think. Rin and Len had followed my directions at the bank and Rin was learning to hold her tongue. Maybe I should reward them. Training did need rewards as well as punishments in order to work well, or so I was told.

Making up my mind, I gesture for Rin to get in, inwardly enjoying the crushed look on her face as she hurries to obey my order. Len, who had closed his eyes and laid as still as death this entire time, opens his eyes in surprise as I give those beautiful lips a quick kiss and slide him into the backseat with his sister. I give him and his equally stunned sister my best winning smile that has fooled people for years.

“See?”, I say. “If you're good children, I make sure good things happen to you! It's only when you're bad that I have to hurt you!” It isn't really true, but what the hell. It sounds good. I get two sweet smiles in return. Maybe this nice thing does have it's place after all...

I get into the car and grimace when I check the time on my heavy gold watch. It's already a little after three. I was hoping that things would be going a little faster at this point. Miku was bound to catch wind and figure out what I was I was doing sooner or later and although I was hoping it would be later, she was a cunning bitch. If she did figure it out at this point, it probably wouldn't cause me any undue trouble as most of what I had to do was already done. But the most time consuming part of the plan was to come. 

The officials at the Department of Licensing and Documentation that were in my family's pocket had recently been outed for, well, being in several rich people's pockets. Normally that would only be mildly annoying, but now it was so much more so. I hoped that I would find an employee that would happily take a bribe so I could get out of that underfunded hell hole as fast as humanly possible, but with the good luck I was having today, I wasn't counting on it.

Sure, I could send away the proper documentation and get what I needed without ever having to sit with the disgusting rabble that infested these types of government buildings, but the more I got done now lower the chance that Miku would find some loophole to exploit that could cause my trouble later. Although that was extremely unlikely, the girl wasn't stupid. She'd try her best to find a way.

But first I had a little surprise for the two blondes in the back. I had wanted to finish early because I wanted to give little Len another chance to impregnate his sister before the mood turned sour when Miku inevitable found us. But where there's a will and no morals, there's a way. Plus I was horny as hell and really needed to get off.

I don't say anything during the fifteen minute drive to the DLD in order to keep my surprise but by the suspicious looks Rin keeps giving me, I can tell that she knows that I'm planning something. Len however had fallen back to sleep, the poor thing. I really did work him over last night. Too bad for him that tonight would be more of the same. The silence lasts until I pull into the last parking space of the damnably full DLD.

“What are you planning?” the spunky girl finally snaps, belated adding a “Husband” before I can correct her.

I give her a slight glare before I smile and call out “Time to wake up Len!” in an overly cheerful voice. Len jerks and sits up so fast that he almost hits Rin in the face with his head. I laugh as he looks around him in confusion until the realization of where he is sets in. They both look at me with tired faces, obviously waiting for the next horror of the day to occur.

“I want you two to strip and start fucking, right now!”, I practically sing at them. The look on their faces is so priceless that I kick myself mentally for not having my cellphone ready to capture it.

“Wh-wh-what?” stammers a red faced Len at the same time as his furious sister shrieks out a “What the hell did you say?”

I'm not going to miss this moment a second time around. I ignore both of them until I turn my cellphone's camera on and have it pointed at the twins before I repeat myself. “I want you two to strip and start fucking!”

The teens look at each other in horror for a second before snapping their heads toward the windows in the car and the people passing by. They then turn to look at me, Len with a horrified and embarrassed expression and Rin with a furious and disbelieving one.

“You really can't expect us to do that”, Rin says flatly at almost the same time Len stammers, “W-we can't d-do th-that out here!”

“Oh, I can and you will”, I say happily while I continue filming. This was fast becoming a good video to show at my family's big Christmas party. I'm still annoyed that I lost the annual competition last year to Akito for his video of the time he managed to get a hold of some bitch's baby. But if the kids put on a repeat show of the sex they had earlier that day, I was sure to win this year.

“Someone is going to attempt to impregnate Rin in this parking lot and if Len really doesn't want to do it...” I trail off and give them a dirty seductive smile. I'll happily rape the girl right now and I can tell that both children know that it's no empty threat. I'm not even remotely afraid of someone calling the cops. There are no laws here that protect a man's wives from being raped by their husbands, which was the reason why I pressured the Vocaloid group into moving here two years ago. Just being married gave a man a right to have sex with his spouses anytime he wanted it.

Len gives a horrified squeaky “No!” and quickly starts to struggle with his belt, his soon to be audience all but forgotten in his distress. Rin gives me a murderous glare until I start to undo my belt and then she gives in too, quickly undoing her own belt.

She glares at me and mutters, “This is so fucked up”, under her breath but loud enough that I know she wants me to hear her. I just give her a sweet smile.

In less than a minute the two are naked and staring at me, miserably in Len's case and furiously in Rin's. Irritated, I give them an annoyed impatient gesture and the two red faced, miserable teens turn toward each other. At first they keep glancing at me as they hesitantly kiss, but before to long, the sweet kisses turn into the much more heated kind. I watch and record them as they quickly learn the basics and soon are so into each other that they are oblivious to where they are and who may be watching them. Their hands are all over each other's bodies in one of the most erotic displays of loving passion that I've ever seen.

After a few more minutes, Len gently leans into Rin, slowly pushing her until she's on her back and then climbs on top of her. His movements are awkward and clumsy as he tries to maneuver into the right position to penetrate his sibling lover. He isn't really doing that bad considering this is his second time trying to fuck a female and considering the fact that he's in the backseat of a car. A car really isn't the easiest place to have sex. Believe me, I know.

Finally he eases himself inside of her and the two are joined. They both cry out in unison as they start to move and suddenly I have to take my cock out before it explodes. It isn't easy to undo your pants and take your dick out with one hand while you try to hold a cell phone steady with the other, but I somehow manage to accomplish it. I spit in my hand and start to rub myself as the two children start to pick up speed. They are oblivious to me as I am tuned into what they are doing.

I watch the twins thrust, kiss and rub each other's bodies while they groan and gasp out love words to each other, their sounds of intense pleasure so melodic and beautiful that it's almost heartbreaking. Even though I know I'm the worst kind of person there is, I can't help but feel that I've done a good things bringing these soulmates together. It's an odd feeling that kind of itches.

I begin to seriously pump my large cock when I notice that their thrusts have picked up speed and their breathing has become ragged. There's no intelligible words now, just unbridled lust and passion as the siblings reach their climax. I'm only seconds behind Len when he suddenly stiffens and lets out a high pitched groan and ejaculates inside of his new wife, his face set into an expression of pleasure that's almost reached the point of being pain. Rin reaches her own orgasm that's obviously as pleasurable as her twin's mere seconds after Len and right at the point I reach my limit. With a loud groan, I cum violently, making sure that my semen splatters all over Len's buttocks and his and Rin's thigh. Neither appear to notice as they happily ride out their orgasm and finally lay still on top of each other, just snuggling and smiling like idiots.

I give them about a minute to rest up as I wedge the cell phone into my headrest so I don't miss anything while I clean off my hand. After that is done and the phone is pointed back at the still joined pair, I clear my throat to get the kids' attention. They both startle as if I had fired a gun, finally coming down from the heaven they had been in and back to reality. Len and Rin look at me in horror and then down toward each other blushing, suddenly remembering just who had witnessed their coupling.

“Get dressed now, “ I order. “We don't have all day.” I watch as Len carefully gets off of Rin and make sure I zoom in on his glistening cock and Rin's overflowing pussy that's leaking her twin's thick white cum. I'll admit that I'm pretty impressed at the amount Len produced particularly since Len testicles are still developing. As a fertile-male, he wouldn't be completely physically mature until he was around twenty-two.

As they sit up, they finally notice my own considerable contribution to their display of sex and passion. It's hilarious to see the blank confused expressions turn into understanding and disgust, but not quite as hilarious at the looks of embarrassment and shame they give me. It's moments like this that I live for.

Len quietly accepts my slightly used handkerchief and lovingly wipes Rin off before he takes care of himself. He even makes sure my leather seats are clean before he shyly hands the soiled cloth back and gets dressed. He's such a good boy. 

Rin however refuses to look at me as she also puts her clothes back on. She can't hide from my mirror though, which shows me her red and tear streaked face. I hadn't even been aware that she'd started to cry. As interesting as that was, it wasn't the tears that made me feel the thrill of victory. It was the look in her eyes, as if something important inside her was broken. It was the same look Len had had last night when I had first raped him. If she thought this was bad, then she didn't have much of an imagination. But that was something I could fix.

In just a few minutes, everyone was dressed, wiped down and had their hair brushed with the brush from the grooming kit I kept in my care for situations like these. It had come in handy many times when one had to look like one hadn't been having sex in the backseat of a car. Or disposing of an inconvenient corpse. It also gave the small crowd who had gathered to watch the twins fucking to disperse, so I didn't chafe at the delay like I normally would. I had no desire to talk to any more people than I had to.

After we finish, the kids quietly slip out of the car and don't resist as I grab each of their hands and walk them into the building. I think my young wives have had all they can take and really don't care what happens to them at this point. I smirk at the thought but that quickly turns into my own look of horror when I see the packed waiting area. It looks like every Tom, Dick and Jackass has decided that today had to be the day that they got their licenses and such renewed.

They kids start to tremble when they hear the low growl I accidentally let slip, but don't look up. I suspect that they're both crying now, but that doesn't really matter. I lead them over to the only open spot which along the back wall of horribly packed room. Len and Rin just slip to the carpeted floor when I release their hands and kind of collapse into one another. They suddenly look even younger than they already do. Now normally that would have me all over them, even in a place as public as this, but right now, I'm pissed. I give my wives a tense order to sit and barely wait for the dull, “Yes Sirs” before I storm over to the first window, ignoring the line that is thirty people long.

The dowdy lady behind the window looks to be in her mid fifties, dressed a cheap polyester blouse and skirt, with a rather unflattering hair cut and enough makeup for five women. She gives me a bored glance as I shove the slob in front of me out of my way so I can thrust my face up to the glass partition.

“I would like two sets of forms for name changes for married persons. I need both the ones for the Social Security Cards and for the formal I. D.s.”, I say as civilly as I can.

The unattractive women doesn't even look up as she says in a raspy voice, “Back of the line please.”

My smile turns into a grimace. “Look, I know there's a line but..”

I'm cut off as she repeats in that voice that's just as bland as she is, “Back of the line please.”

I'm not even pretending to smile now. “Look Ms...”

“Back of the line please.”

“But..”

“Back of the line.”

The please is now gone. My attempt at being civil is as well. “Do you know how I am?”, I snarl in her face, or as much as I can with the inch thick glass between us.

The horrible women finally looks up and gives me a frigid smile. “Look sir”, she says in an increasingly annoying tone. “I don't care if you're the President of Spira or a heavenly visitor from above. Back of the line”.

I have seldom felt like murdering as I do now. “I would like to speak to your supervisor”, I snarl at the horrible crone.

The crone doesn't look impressed. “That'd be me. Back of the line.”

I angrily fish out my wallet and shake it at the women. “How much?”, I growl.

Finally, FINALLY, the horrible bitch shows some emotion. She gives me a smile which holds no warmth. “I won't tell you again sir. Back of the line.”

I jam my wallet back into my back pocket and stalk to the back of the line, while trying not to react to the laughter around me and the rude comments. While I could technically have them all killed, so many murders would probably raise suspicions, especially since they could all be traced back here. I'm furious, but I didn't get to where I was by being stupid, but it was getting increasingly difficult.

When I get to the back, I'm so close to my children that I can see their blank tear streaked faces staring blankly at the people surrounding them. Seeing that they're behaving, I try to think back to when Akaito and I were kids and the meditation exercises our therapist taught us before we killed her. I need something before I explode and fuck up my entire plan.

It's a good thing I can remember them because it take twenty fucking minutes, twenty fucking minutes, before I'm finally at the front of the line. The damnable women makes me repeat which forms I want, even though I know she remembers which were the ones I requested. I snatch the papers from her withered fingers and while ignoring her creaky laughter, grab a clipboard from the stack in the holder on the wall. I stomp back to the now sleeping twins to fill out the damnable forms and then jab the children awake so they can sign their names. Luckily for them, they are awake enough to remember their new names and don't mess up the forms and force me to stand in line to get fresh ones.

So then it's right back into another line. Which moves just as slowly. When I finally get to the front, the lady, who has to be that other bitch's twin, takes my forms and the money for the rushed licenses to be completed today and tells me to take a seat. Red faced, I stalk back to my sleeping fuck toys and throw myself onto the cheap carpet in my $22,000 signature coat and my $3800 outfit. I ignore the curious fuckwits around me as I pull out my phone and spend the next FORTY FREAKING MINUTES, catching up on emails and sending updates to Akaito, my father and some of my...colleagues.

Finally our names our called, which is frankly about time as almost everyone else has already been helped and gone home. Personally I think those bitches put our forms under everyone else's so that we would be last. Maybe I could get away with just killing them? It's a lovely thought, but I have more important things to do first.

I wake my beloved children and gently guide them up to the cubical where their pictures can be taken. The desk-jockey looks up from his computer and gives me a disgusted look as he tells my beloved boy to sit. I ignore him as my exhausted kids smile at each other as Len sits down for his picture. I don't care what 'Minimum-Wage Stan' thinks of me. Everything I've done is completely legal. Well, mostly. Kind of. What matters is that I've won and no one can take them from me now.

First Len and then Rin are photographed and it takes ten more minutes for 'Minimum-Wage' to finish typing and printing out my property's new cards. My eyes widen as that jackass ignores my outstretched hand and goes to hand my wives' their I. D.s and S.S. cards. I quickly snatch all four plastic cards from his hand and deftly slip them into my wallet, giving the man a smile that should have him pissing his pants. Len and Rin look at me with dull confusion before dropping their gazes to the carpet, neither saying a word. Damn they're learning fast. I'm so proud of them!

I ignore 'Minimum-Wage's' sputters of outrage and grab my kids' hands and march them out of that thrice damned building. I practically sling them into the backseat of the car and stomp around and slam myself down in the driver's seat. I am done. I am done with humanity. I was going to stop at a decent restaurant and get us a proper meal, but there's no way that I could do that now without losing it and I'm not willing to risk that. It's better we go home and order a damn pizza.

The kids are so silent that I'm surprised to see twin sets of impossibly blue eyes watching me, tired and afraid, from the back. I'm just fine with that, as I don't need unnecessary chatter. Because of those damnable people, it's now after five and we've hit the wonderful Spira experience of rush hour traffic, which doesn't do much for my mood. I pass the time screaming obscenities to the drivers in front of me and enjoying the look of defeat and fear in Len's and Rin's eyes. But when the normally thirty minute drive takes an hour and then another ten minutes to get to my house, even that starts to lose its charm.

My mood is further worsened as I turn into my large driveway when I see the last person I want to deal with today.

Miku.

 

VO VO VO VO VO

Believe it or not, but it was actually legal in the US until fairly recently for a man to force his wife to have sex with him. It was believed that the marriage vows themselves automatically authorized sex between husband and wife, whether they wanted it or not.

I was thinking about writing a companion story from Len and Rin's point of view. Kaito is a very unreliable narrator. He doesn't see things as they truly are, but rather through his twisted mind. Len's point of view of what is happening to his is very different than Kaito's.

Next chapter has Miku in it. Things are going to hit the fan, but there is also going to be pizza. And sex.


	5. Confronting Miku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the showdown that Kaito was waiting for. Miku is waiting for him as he makes his way home with his child brides. Shit's about to hit the fan and things are about to get interesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that my chapters are coming out so slowly. I have a new baby and babies need a lot of care. I have the next two chapters story boarded for the most part and I'll type them up when my baby decides to sleep. (She doesn't like to sleep)
> 
> Please look at previous chapters for warnings.

I growl low in my throat as I continue up the drive and reluctantly pull to a stop where Miku was standing. As much as I would have loved to commit vehicular homicide, there was a very low probability that I could get away with killing the superstar, even if I blamed it on the dark January night. Maybe next time. 

As I put the car in park, I gave the girl standing in the harsh light of my security floodlights a good look and was actually shocked. I remember Rin telling me that Miku had been asleep before today's little 'adventure' began, but just one look tells me she was mistaken. The pop diva looks horrible and obviously hasn't slept, her long hair pinned up on her head in a messy bun and her normally immaculate and trendy clothing a rumpled mess. Her panicked expression changes to one of horror when she sees my two lovelies in the back seat of my car. I honestly hadn't known that she was so attached to the kids. Oohh, this was going to be fun!

Len whimpers fearfully and a quick glance into the rear-view mirror shows me that the boy is terrified, his eyes wide and panicked as he stares at his twin. “Miku's going to kill us!”, he says in a horrified voice. “You remember what she said when she caught us Rin, what she did!”. He cuts off in a choked gurgle.

I had to fight down the burst of laughter at the child's panic. I was the one who had broken the law, raped one child, assaulted both, forced them to marry me and even now was planning the best way to finish breaking them. If anyone had anything to fear, it theoretically should have been me. 

But his words were interesting. It was obvious that my golden haired beauties had slipped up and Miku had caught them in a compromising situation. Now typically incest when it didn't involve a fertile-male was looked down upon, but I doubt that was why the green-haired bitch had put the fear of the Gods into the twins. I'd bet my sizable fortune that it had more to due with the fact that such an attraction would alert me to the fact that the boy was a fertile-male. As if I was too stupid to figure it out earlier.

Rin has a look of terror on her face as well, watching Miku as she stalks over to my window and starts pounding on it, screaming at me to open my door. With an effort, the she tears her gaze away from Miku and pulls Len into a hug. “She can't send you away now Len!”, she tells her hyperventilating twin. “We're married and that asshole won't let her take you away from me!”

I ignore the insult for now as I examine the new information my Rin probably hadn't meant to give me. Send Len away? Very interesting. If Miku was trying to stop the young lovers, that was the wrong way to go about it. People who are put in those kinds of desperate situations tend to make rash decisions, trust the wrong people... I can't help it. I let out a high pitched peal of laughter at the realization that it was thanks in part to Miku that I have won, even after all she had done to prevent it.  
Both twins jump as if they had been slapped. Now the terrified gazes were for me. I smile at the kids lovingly.

“Don't worry my wives”, I say in my most soothing voice. “Rin is correct. Miku can't do anything to take you away from me, or from each other. It's just like I promised. I watch as the twins give each other fearful worried glances and then intertwine their fingers together. 

“When I unlock your door, get out and I will hand you my keys. Go straight into the house.”, I tell them in a light but firm tone. “You are NOT to speak to Miku, do I make myself clear?” The twins nod uneasily. “You may get a snack from the kitchen and then wait for me in the living room. Do you understand?” Once again, the two golden heads nod and I can't help but smile. Such good children.

With a flick of my finger, I unlock the car and in a rare case of self indulgence, quickly open my door  
in a petty attempt to smack Miku with it. Of course it misses as Miku nimbly dances out of the way. Stupid bitch. I slam my door shut just as I feel the twins crowd against me and grasp my coat like I'm the only thing that's going to keep them alive. I find it so delightful that the twins fear her more than me. I can see that their behavior affects Miku as well as Len and Rin look at her with those terrified blue eyes. Oh the pain I see in my nemesis' eyes is so beautiful! But it's gone in a flash as she lets out a relieved sigh and almost bowls me over in an attempt to get to my children.

“LEN! RIN! Where were you!? I was worried sick!”, she screeches in that annoying voice of hers. How she became a world wide phenomenon, I'll never know. This time I manage to hold on to my laughter as the hurt look reappears as my fuck toys take a step back to further hide behind me at her approach. Oh yes, even after all that I'd done to them, they still were more afraid of being forced apart than they were with what I was doing to them. So delicious.

“Guys?”, Miku says tentatively to the twins as if they were skittish wild animals. “What's wr-!”

She breaks off in a horrified gasp as the harsh halogen light reflects off the large diamond in Len's engagement ring. I do nothing as she steps closer to me and grabs Len's wrist and yanks it to her face, almost causing the young fertile-male to fall on his face. Len's eyes widen and he gasps in agony as Miku unknowingly squeezes one of the many bruises that I'd left on him during our time together. The bitch, uncharacteristically ignores the sound as she shakily examines the rings and then darts around to yank Rin's left hand up to examine her rings.

She makes a strange gurgling sound as she then glances at my own ring. In an instant, the pop diva's whole demeanor changes. I'm impressed at the quality of her mask, although it was nowhere near the quality of my own. “What have you done?!”, she hisses with an impressive amount of venom and a glare that should have made me combust where I stood.

I'm willing to stand there and gloat until Miku suddenly pulls hard on my wives, forcing them away from me. I let out a feral snarl as I stride forward as the twins pull hard against Miku's grip. Just as I reach her but before I can punch the whore in her ugly face, my twins pull free and stumble backwards and give their former guardian a heart wrenching look of terror before they run back to me, clutching my coat like a lifeline. It's absolutely beautiful. 

Miku however looks horrified.

“No! Len! Rin! Please come back!”, she begins, but I quickly drown her out as I force my keys into Rin's trembling hand.

“Len. Rin”, I say loudly over the whore's voice, “Get into the house. Now.” 

The kids look at me thankfully and grab each other's hands as they run to their new home as if the legions of the Nine Hells were on their heels. 

Miku's voice breaks as she cries out, “No! Wait!”, and starts to go after them, but what little patience I had for her was gone and I wasn't going to have any of that. I quickly grab her and spin her around, allowing my kids time to obey. Miku dances away and glares at me, hissing angrily as she rubs her shoulder. I just smile at her as I hear my front door close behind my wives. It's now time for the end game.

Miku and I let our masks fall. Her cold calculating gaze meets my own. She narrows her eyes at me and hisses. “You fucking son of a bitch. How could you do this? How could you destroy their lives like this?”

I bare my teeth in what could only be loosely called a smile. “Which part? The part when I raped Len all night long to get him pregnant or when I had Len fuck Rin? Or maybe you mean how they willingly married me?”

Watching the blood drain from that bitch's shocked face is going to be a memory I will cherish for my entire life, I swear to the Gods. I give her a smug grin that's quickly wiped off my face as Miku launches herself at me with a screech. I step back in surprise as she grabs me by my scarf and attempts to pull my head down and she claw at my face with her two inch long fake nails.

I can't help but laugh as I grab her wrists and just stare down at the furious women as she struggles in my grip, screaming her lungs out and spewing the most pedestrian of threats. I stop finding it amusing however when she manages to get one hand free and slices two of those damn nails across my cheek. With a hiss of my own, I fling her away from me as my other hand flies to the wounds on my face.

I growl, my anger raging as I feel the damaged skin when my hand comes away bloody. However I feel a whole lot better when I hear the sickening thud of Miku's body landing on the bricks of my driveway. I look over at the crumpled form, the long green hair now free of its bun and laying in a tangled mess and allow myself to feel the warm glow of pure delight. The bitch looked good like that, broken and laying at my feet.

All too soon however, she slowly pushes herself up to a sitting position and glares at me with fiery hatred. 

“You sick fucker”, Miku seethes, baring her teeth in a snarl. “This is why I hid Len's gender from you. I knew this is what you really wanted, what you really were! You aren't nearly as good of an actor as you seem to think you are!”

I smirk as I walk slowly over to where the pop idol was slowly getting to her hands and knees. Had I really hurt her that badly? I look down at the hunched form and watch her eyes as she realizes that I'm too close before I kick her as hard as I can in her gut. I hear a wet crunch and watch as she flies into the side door of my triple car garage. So beautiful.

“And look how well that turned out! I win you stupid bitch!”, I laugh, ignoring the dripping sound of blood falling onto my long white duster. Dammit. I love that coat.

To my mixed disappointment and glee, Miku is able to get back up using my garage as support. She clutches her side and glares at me. I'm so glad she isn't out of the game yet. This is just too much fun for it to end now!

“What I can't believe is that you didn't catch on until you saw the kids!”, I taunt at her. “I mean, I've been planning this for years! Do you really think that a bunch of fake tests and keeping my two fuck toys from fucking each other was going to fool me?”

Miku bares her teeth at me and scowls furiously. “Yes”, she said bluntly. “If no one else suspected, I knew there was a good chance you wouldn't either.”

I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head at that. “Do you really think me so stupid? So unobservant? It was obvious from day one what he was. His every movement, every word he spoke, his personality, everything gave him away.” I walked arrogantly over to the much shorter women and felt a thrill of almost sexual excitement as she gave an involuntary flinch away from me. I run my fingers through one of the less knotted tresses of her long green hair in a sensual manner. “My dear Miku, I'm much more intelligent than you seem to think I am.”

Miku makes a disgusted sound as she yanks her hair from my grasp and pushes away from the garage so she's no longer trapped between it and my much larger form. “At least I tried to protect him!”, she snarls at me, eyes flashing angrily.

“You call that protecting him?”, I ask her incredulously. “You didn't even tell Len his gender type! If I hadn't snapped him up when I did, it wouldn't have been long before someone else had! What were you going to tell him when he started his monthly and began bleeding out of his ass? When he became so horny that his instincts screamed at him to find some man's cock to ride on until his monthly fertile period was over?”

I am delighted when Miku looks down at the ground, trying to hide the shame that I see in her eyes, the red hot blush of shame on her cheeks. “I thought I had more time.”, she says dully.

At her words, I'm laughing so hard that I double over. It occurs to me as I'm trying to regain control of myself that I have laughed more today than I have in years. If Akaito had been here, I'm sure he'd be staring at me in horror, having thought I'd gone insane. Well, more insane. That or finding a safe place to hide.

“You thought you had more time?”, I mocked as I giggled and wiped tears from my eyes. “And you thought me unobservant! If his behavior and scent weren't enough to clue you in, you should have noticed it when you caught the twins trying to make out or fuck or whatever it was that you caught them doing!” I match her glare before adding, “I find it hard to believe that you care while trying to separate a fertile-male from his chosen mate! Those kids were so terrified that you'd try to separate them again that I thought Len was going to pass out!”

“I thought I was doing the right thing”, the bitch snapped angrily, gripping her dress so tightly that her fingers were white. Either I was getting to her or her guilt was. I love hurting people with words. They leave wounds as deadly as physical ones, but were much more likely to fester and scar. Whoever came up with that asinine poem about “Sticks and stones” and “Words will never hurt me” didn't know jackshit about anything. I have gutted people with words and my father has taken down a nation with them.

As entertaining as hurting Miku was, I had two small warm bodies that I wanted to fuck into the mattress waiting for me inside. That and I was hungry as hell, only having had my coffee and my “lunch” from McDonald’s. It was time to end this.

“Well, now you won't have to worry about Len and Rin. They belong to me now.”, I gloat as I turn and start walking towards my front door. A screech and a blur of movement were the only warning I get as Miku flings herself at me once again, but what catches my attention is the small blade in her hand that glints in the harsh light. I throw myself backwards, narrowly missing getting my throat slashed by the furious diva. As it is, I think my favorite blue scarf is now ruined, although I really only have myself to blame. The first rule of life is to never turn your back on an enemy, one that I had learned in the second grade. Death comes brutal and fast in my family if you let your guard down. 

The bitch narrows her eyes dangerously as she poises to strike again. I quickly grab the small handgun I keep in the inside of my duster but before I even have the chance to point it, a figure materializes out of the darkness, grabs the whore's long green hair and pulls her away from me. Miku turns on the figure and starts slashing with her knife until a booted foot kicks it from her hand. A quick punch to the throat has Miku on her knees and a kick to gut has her down on the ground in seconds. I glare at the black clothed figure as she steps into the light.

“Gumi?”, Miku croaks in horror, her one hand on her wounded throat and another on her abdomen.

I continue to glare at the Captain of my bodyguards as she gives me a salute as the rest of her team yanks Miku off the ground and restrains her. “Cutting it a bit close, aren't we Gumi”, I ask the light green haired women frostily.

Gumi holds her salute and remains silent until I give her an angry nod. “I'm sorry sir.”, she said crisply. “It seemed you had everything under control and my orders were to not compromise my cover unless absolute necessary.” 

I hold her hard gaze until she looks away. Even as pissed as I am, I can't blame the woman’s interpretation of my orders. While a very popular member of the Vocaloid musical group, Gumi was first and foremost the captain of my bodyguards. She actually came from a long line of bodyguards that have protected my family for generations. She had begun training when I was a small child and I had handpicked her when I left to become a Vocaloid. 

She looked very very young for her age and was a very good singer and not to mention one of Miku's supposed best friends, all of which made a perfect cover. Over the years she had saved me from two kidnappings and three murder attempts. She was one of the best in the businesses and I was glad to have her, but her timing tonight left something to be desired.

“Gumi...”, Miku called out brokenheartedly from where more of my bodyguards were loading her into one of the small black sedan that my security force used. “I thought you were my friend!”

My Captain just stared at the other's tear streaked face in disdain. “That's because I'm good at my job.”, she says so coldly that I give a little giggle. The crushed look on Miku's face is so so beautiful! Gumi's green eyes flick to Yuma, her second in command as he waits patiently by the car for his orders. “Bring Miku to her house and make sure she's in no condition to cause trouble for the next couple of days”, she says in the same cold voice. Miku's eyes widen at the smaller girls words before she's pushed into the car by another bodyguard who then gets inside next to her and shuts the door.

Yuma goes to get into the driver's seat before he's stopped when Gumi calls out “Oh, and Yuma?”. He looks at her patently as she gives him a terrifying smile. “Please remember to have you and your team use condoms this time, or at least make sure she's not going to go reporting tonight's lesson. I'm getting tired of having to steal evidence from the Police's evidence locker.”

Yuma gives her a feral grin and nods sharply before he gets into the car and drives away. I sigh as the rest of my guards quickly turn and blend back into the night. God, was I glad that I had chosen this particular house. It would have been irritating if I'd have had neighbors close enough to be disturbed by the commotion.

With a small happy smile, I take a few seconds to stare up at the moon. I had won and now had what I'd always wanted. With another small smile, I turn and opened the door to my home, pausing to listen to the sweet adolescent voices conversing inside. Life was so wonderful.

For me anyway.

I went inside and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering, I don't hate Miku. Just letting everyone know!
> 
> I want to apologize for my punctuation. I haven't had to worry about it in years and now I realize some may be a bit wonky. Sorry about that. I intend to go over my story and replace the term "fertile-male" with "armale". Most males are fertile and so I found the original term confusing. I actually did a lot of research to come up with that name and used part of the name of a two gendered God/Goddess as the base. Anyway, I hope that doesn't confuse anyone!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! I want to say that I adore Kaito and I know he isn't horrible scumbag like he is in this piece of fiction. I absolutely love Len and Rin and if I lived in this piece of fiction's world, I would probably be in jail for stabbing pedo Kaito in the face 50+ times for what he did to my beloved twins. But this nightmare turned story idea would not leave me until I write it down.
> 
> If you noticed, Kaito only notices a bare minimum of things in my first chapter. His mind is clouded by lust and his focus is only on one thing. Fucking Len and getting him pregnant. It's all part of a plan that's taken four years to come to fruition and nothing is going to distract him from completing it. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
